Greaser Girl Danny
by Madame Hatter
Summary: A recreation on the Outsiders, only with one added character from her point of view A Greaser Girl. Incomplete.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that may look familiar to you. That belongs to S.E. Hinton. Daniella Harrison belongs to me. Many of the lines and plots also belong to the talented S.E. Hinton. S.E. Hinton, everything's hers! All hers!   
  
~~ This is basically the recreation of the Outsiders, only I added one characer that changes a lot of things. Most of the main plots still exist in this story, only some of the plans are different. Also it's not in Pony's point of view, it's in Danny's. So basically this is a fanfiction that recreates the Outsiders, from a romantic sort of, point of view by a greaser girl~~  
  
  
"Dad, I'm going to the Curtis's!" I called from the front door.  
  
"Be careful!" he called back.  
  
"Aren't I always?" I grinned and shut the door closed. I pulled out my strong silver chain, which had small, thick hooks. It was about fourteen inches long, and I always had my home key attached to it. I plugged the key into the keyhole and locked it. After pulling the key out, I swung the chain in circular motions, grinned at the fact that it was strong by the sounds of metal against the wind, and stuffed it back in my jean pocket. My chain was all mine, and my protection, and my reputation. I was known as the girl with the chain.  
  
I'd never part with my chain. It was my trademark, and it was useful when Socs- high class snobs- gang up to you, and push you around. Skin fights aren't my fights, but I'd fight in one anyway. I prefer fights with weapons. I like seeing the others scarred for life, not like a skin fight where you usually just get bruises. I hate bruises. You feel all swelled up, and compact.   
  
I was proud to be a greaser. I was even more proud to be different. Different from the rest of the greaser girls. Most of the greaser girls were sassy girls, with knee length skirts, and their gum chewing, and their own weird language. I don't know how those girls communicate with each other, with their high pitched voices, and cheery tones. No, I was different. I was the jean wearing, hood kind. I was probably the only one of my kind. At least, I've never seen another greaser girl like me.   
  
I was tough, a bad girl. I like getting into trouble, into rumbles. But, I don't mess around with the fuzz. I've thought about it, and for a while I thought it would be kind of exciting messing with them. Like a challenge, a new adventure. My bud, Dallas Winston was like that. Tough, hard, and a hater. Got in trouble all the time by the fuzz. He use to live in New York so that pretty much sums it up. He was a total troublemaker, and someone my parents disapprove of (they still let me hang with him though). He was a bad guy. But he was tuff. I dig tuff guys.  
  
But I also like books and poetry. I got pretty good grades in school, even though I didn't really listen to my teachers. They just babble too much, you know? I can't handle someone babbling on and on. But I'm a good listener, and I like talking. My parents are nice. Heck, I love my folks with all my heart. They're good parents. They understand what it's like being a greaser because they were ones before. They look out for me, but they let me do what I want. I'm independent, and my folks know it. So they let me have space, and grow. I love being with them, they're my life.   
  
Suddenly, I saw five Socs beating someone up, two blocks away from the Curtis's house. I figured it was a greaser they were beating up because that's what Socs do; beat up greasers. I stared in shock for a moment, then stuck my fingers inside my pocket. I fiddled with my chain for a few seconds, then suddenly heard the screams.  
  
"HELP! SODA! DARRY! HELP! ANYONE!"  
  
It was Ponyboy! I dashed down the block, and saw the rest of the gang follow behind me. I was scared, but excited at the same time. They were beating up my friend, Ponyboy Curtis, and they will pay. Nobody hurts my friend. Nobody.  
  
"Shut him up, for Pete's sake, shut him up!" I heard one of the Socs yell.  
  
I swung my chain around, and it slashed the Soc who was on top of Pony. It left a scar on his skull, as he quickly turned around, angered. The other Socs started ganging up on me. Suddenly, rocks flew past me hitting the Socs. The rest of the gang were throwing rocks at the Socs. They finally gave up, and jumped into their Corvair, and drove off. Darry, Pony's twenty year old brother, kneeled to Pony to see if he was alright.   
  
He picked him up and asked, "Are you alright, Ponyboy?"  
  
That Darry- he was always worried about every mess that Pony got into. He was broad shouldered, a great build. He was dreamy, but his bluish-greenish eyes were stiff and brisk. His dark brown hair, and other features resembled so much like his father. But his father is gone, so is his mother. A terrible, terrible car accident.   
  
I turned my head a little, to see the other Curtis brother, Sodapop, checking if he's alright.  
  
"Just a little cut up there, Pony," said Soda, pulling out a handkerchief. He gently wiped the side of his head, and it reddened with blood. "Did they hold a blade on you, Pony? We came as fast as we could."  
  
"Yeah," muttered Pony, looking dizzy. He started going white, as Soda softly started to comfort him, muttering words that made him relax.  
  
"We bolted out as soon as we heard your screams, kid," said Two Bit Matthews, the clown of the gang. He caught my eyes and grinned widely. "You should have seen, Danny over here. She was faster than charging bull."  
  
I smiled weakly. Then shifted my eyes. "Just like a bull, I like to fight." My eyes suddenly shifted to Dally Winston. Wait- he was suppose to be in jail.  
  
"What are you doing out the cooler?" asked Pony, as if he was reading my mind.  
  
"Released early for good behavior," answered Dally casually.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. Good behavior? That wasn't he Dally I knew. If I had to guess, I would have guessed that he broke out of the cooler . . . but released? Surprise.  
  
I looked at him once more. He was really tuff looking. He had blonde hair, and an elvish face. He had the hardest blue eyes, and didn't take junk from no one. He then lit a cigarette and handed it to Johnny Cade. Johnny, the puppy dog of the group. The scared little one, but had more bravery then anyone I knew. His parents were awful to him, always fighting, and beating him. I knew Johnny well. He always talked with me, if anything bothered him. Actually most of the gang did. They always counted me on advice. It felt good helping them, but sometimes it also bugged me. Like, they depend on me a lot. I don't dig that emotional stuff too well. I don't know why.  
  
"You're okay Pony, but you had worried us for a second," said Steve Randle, Soda's best bud. He was my age, seventeen years old. He hated his father, but he loved fixing cars. Cars was his thing. Me and him got along okay, but Soda- man Soda was gorgeous. He had the movie style look, and could go out for modeling, if he want. But he didn't dig to me very much. I preferred the bad types. I like facing danger.   
  
We started to settle down for smoke. I took out a cigarette out, and lit it. Darry started to talk.  
  
"Why don't you think Pony? I could have gone and pick you up from the movies."  
  
Pony looked irritated, but Soda defended him. "Lay off, Darry. He didn't ask the Socs to beat him up. They're just jerks like that. It wasn't his fault, leave him alone!"  
  
Surprised, I grinned at Darry. Darry studied Soda for a while, then shook his head smiling. Darry usually gives in to Soda. He was a caring dude, but he was too serious. Worked two jobs to support his brothers. Really caring person. Darry caught my grin.  
  
"Wipe that grin off your face, Harrison," he said, returning the grin.  
  
I looked at him playfully, then took a drag on my cigarette.  
  
"What are you thinking, Danny?" asked Soda, slyly, his lips curling up to a smirk.  
  
The guys always asked that. Since I was the only girl in the gang, they often asked what I was thinking, just to be curious. They teased me a lot for being a girl, but we all know we're just foolin' with each other. We'd never hurt each other. Some gangs would probably not accept girls into their gangs, or look down on us because I was a girl, but it didn't matter. At times, being a girl can have its advantages.  
  
"How any minute now, you Curtis's would ask me to spend the night at your place," I said slickly. This wasn't a personal thing. I usually flirted with the guys, but it wasn't serious at all. I had no interest in them that way . . . well except for Dally.  
  
I usually slept at the Curtis's house because my parents worked night shift, and I hated being alone at night. The Curtis's was the safest place I could be, and my parents trusted them. I couldn't go at the other's house. Steve won't let me stay because he's afraid of what stupid thing his father might do. Two Bit is already having trouble with his sister and his mother. Dally's afraid of what might happen to me if he gets drunk or something (and plus my parents totally objected to it). Oh, and Johnny's parents scare the hell out of me. But the Curtis's always kept their door unlock just in case we felt uncomfortable at our own place.   
  
"What if we don't want a girl at our place?" asked Pony slowly. He was grinning, too. I was glad to see a smile on his face, instead of pain.  
  
"She's no girl!" Two Bit piped in. "She's one of us!"  
  
Soda and Steve giggles, and Johnny and Dally gave out a small smile. Pony was grinning widely now, but Darry gave him glare. He then turned to me and said,  
  
"Yeah, you can stay. You can sleep on my bed."  
  
"It's okay," I said quickly. "I can sleep on the couch. I can sleep anywhere."  
  
"No it's alright, go ahead take the bed," assured Darry.  
  
"No, I'm sleeping on the couch. Keep the bed, I don't care."  
  
"Shut up, or I'll take the bed," said Two Bit, jokingly.  
  
I looked at Two Bit and thought about his wisecrack for a while. I then grinned and said, "I don't think I trust you and Darry in bed together."  
  
Steve, Soda, Pony, Johnny, and even Dally laughed at this one, as Two Bit looked down beaming. Darry leered at me frolicsomely, then punched my arm playfully. Two Bit looked up and said, "I was more on thinking on you and me, baby."  
  
"EWW!!" I shrieked, and the others hollered with laughter. Two Bit shook his head, and laughed. I added seriously, "I'm not looking for action."  
  
"Well, I am," said Dally suddenly. The others were still laughing, but my stomach twisted. I looked up at Dally, and he gave me a cool stare.  
  
"Action," he said thoughtfully. "Anyone care to join me at the Nightly Double tomorrow? I wanna hunt some action."  
  
My eyes fell on the floor, and my heart felt heavy. I don't know why Dally and I didn't connect like I'd like to. I don't even know if he likes me the way I like him. Steve, and Soda had dates, and Darry had to work, and Two Bit was planning to get drunk. I didn't know if I wanted to go with Dally though. I'd feel pretty uncomfortable around him when he's hunting action, and that it's not me.   
  
"Johnny and I are in," said Pony. "Right Johnny?"  
  
Johnny nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm there." He then looked up at me with his black puppy eyes. "What about you Danny?"  
  
"Umm," I said thinking for a while. I had nothing to do tomorrow, and everybody was busy.   
  
"Sure, come along babe," said Dally. "I might need your help."  
  
I sighed. At least he wanted me to come, but that wasn't the type of attitude I was looking forward to. I shrugged, "Alright. I'll come."  
  
  
  
That night after dinner, I spread out the blankets over the Curtis's couch. I didn't have any clothes to change into (I'm very forgetful at times), so I'd have to do with me jeans, and shirt. Soda offered a shirt I can sleep in, but I felt kind of embarrassed to accept his offer, and to walk around with his t-shirt on. Darry also once again tried to convince me to sleep on his bed.  
  
"I'm fine, I swear it. Now leave me alone, I'm tired," I said, as I leaned over on the couch, fluffing the pillows.  
  
"So am I," he whispered, and I felt something touch my waist. Startled, I quickly turned around to see Darry's shocked eyes, a few feet away from me.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
I felt someone touch me, I almost blurted out. But then he would think I'm crazy, and get him worried all night. "Nothing. I just . . . I just couldn't hear what you just said."  
  
"Forget it," he said. "Good night and sweet dreams."  
  
He walked out the living room, as Soda stuck his head in the room.  
  
"Night Dan," Soda said, then added, "And Pony says good night too."  
  
"Night to ya both." I said and got into bed. I drifted away to sleep, putting that feeling on my waist away, and started thinking of plans to try to get with Dally. 


	2. Chapter Two

I woke up, still very tired from the rough sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning because I couldn't stop thinking about that thing that touched my waist. Pretty soon, I started getting apprehensive at every little noise. I started thinking that the thing will come back again. I know I might sound crazy. But I just hate being alone at night. Even though the boys were right down the hall.  
  
My short, dark hair covered my eyes. My hair was thin, and short, with the ends surrounding my face, and barely touching my shoulders. Two Bit said I would look bad with long hair, and that I'd just look like a real weirdo-hippie type. But, what does Two Bit know? But then I knew he was right, when Soda said that I looked real pretty with short hair, and bangs. He said that no other girl can put a look like that, and look good. Soda's a real lady's man. He can soften any girl up.  
  
As for my eyes . . . They were also dark, very dark actually. My cheekbones were kind of high, and I never really dig the way I looked. But I was proud of my shape. I worked out a lot, but I didn't want to get all bulgy like. I had a nice figure, not because I was lucky, but because I nearly killed myself from doing three hundred sit ups a day. If you were a Greaser girl like me, you got into fights. And let me tell you something, it's pretty tough fighting when you're out of shape.   
  
I saw Darry laying out some plates on their kitchen table. I smelled eggs and ham on the table, as I sat up. I stretched out my arms and yawned.  
  
"Morning Dan," said Darry. I smiled and mumbled, "Morning."   
  
After I folded the sheets and laid them tidily on the couch, (I'm a neat freak when I'm at someone else's house. But at home, my room's dirt) and I walked over to the table. There were four plates on the table, each with four different types of eggs, and a few slices of ham. In the middle of the table there was half of a chocolate cake.  
  
"I still don't get how you can eat chocolate cake for breakfast," I said smiling, as I took my seat, with the plate of scrambled eggs were.  
  
"It's a Curtis brothers thing," he said shrugging. He added, "Plus, chocolate is tuff."  
  
I laughed, as Soda and Pony came in and took their seats as well. It looked like they had just woken up because their hair was a mess. But, that hardly mattered to Soda and Pony. They had the tuffest hair in town. Pony's was a nice reddish, and Soda's was a golden. As soon as they sat down, they started shuffling food into their mouths.  
  
"Good morning to you too," I said looking at them, as I took a bite.  
  
"Mmfl," mumbled Soda through his chews.  
  
Pony swallowed. "Morning ya'll."  
  
Darry shook his head, as he laid three chocolate milk in front of us, and poured himself some coffee. He then took his seat and started eating. It felt pretty weird eating with the guys a lot of the times. I mean, usually at meals with my own folks, it was all peaceful like, and polite. We even had to dress nice at our dinners, and not talk with our mouth full. At the Curtis's- well it's quite different. I'll just say, as long as there's food on the table, nothing else matters but shuffling it down their throats. After I had finished with my food, I asked to be excused. Then, I headed for the door.  
  
"Wait, where you going?" asked Darry quickly.  
  
"I'm going to check on Johnny before we head to the drive in and junk," I said.  
  
"Oh . . . okay, I'll walk you. I have to head for work anyway," said Darry, excusing himself. He quickly added to his brothers, "Don't forget the dishes."  
  
Darry grabbed his jacket, and opened the door. He smiled, and he let me walk out first, as he followed behind me. We started walking on the sidewalk, quietly. It was a sunny day, but it was also kinda windy. I folded my arms hoping to keep cool. Darry was looking at the pavement, his hands jammed in his pockets. He finally spoke.  
  
"Any reason you heading for Johnny's?"  
  
"You know the drill," I said. "His parents are total jerks, and I just can't imagine Johnny suffering through that. He must feel so alone at home."  
  
Darry nodded. "It's hard with Johnny. He may look small, but he's very brave. Other people don't see him the way we do. That must be real hard for Johnny too."  
  
"Yeah," I said. I really cared about Johnny. He was like the little brother I never had. Even though we were just one year apart. Darry rubbed his hands. He was so tough.  
  
"You look real strong and tuff up there, roofing houses and junk. Real manly like," I complimented. He grinned, and his eyes shone. I rarely see him glow like that.  
  
"Really? It ain't as glamorous as being a star, like the Paul Newman you adore."  
  
I laughed. "I'll choose you over Paul Newman any day."  
  
He laughed and looked down. I stared at him for a while, and realized what I said. I suddenly frowned hoping he didn't get the wrong idea. I didn't want to hurt Darry in anyway. I mean I loved him like a brother, but geez-   
  
"Here we are," he said looking at Johnny's house. I looked at it too.  
  
"Yeah, well . . ." I said.  
  
"Yeah, see you later," he said and started walking.  
  
I felt empty, but I managed to say, "Later." Not very cheerful like, but this has never happened before. I stepped onto Johnny's porch and knocked on the door. I heard sudden yells, and things being thrown. Frightened, I took a step back. I knocked again.  
  
"Crikey!" a man's voice yelled. The door swung open. A big man stood there. He looked down at me. "What on blazes do you want, girl?"  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Cade," I said trying to look passed his shoulders, "but I was wondering if Johnny was there?"  
  
"He ain't here girl!" he snapped.  
  
I shuddered, then looked at him. "Do you know where he went?"  
  
"Hell no!" he said. "Does it look like I know? Get away from here girl, don't know what you want with Johnny! Get! Blimey . ." He slammed the door.  
  
I sighed discouragingly. I hated his father. I couldn't imagine a father like him. I walked away from the Cade house, and wondered where Johnny could have gone. Suddenly I saw three Socs walk pass me. What were they doing here? I heard a part of their conversation.  
  
" . . .wimpy greaser. Poor kid, we left him beaten," one Soc said.  
  
"Why do you sound so disappointed?" the other Soc asked.  
  
"Because we didn't have a heater with us!" he replied and they all laughed.  
  
Frightened, and angered, I was about to go up to them and beat the tar out of them. But I was outnumbered, and they were at least nineteen. I couldn't possibly take them out on my own. Plus, if I acted like a greaser, then they won't tell me where that greaser was. I casually walked up to them.  
  
"Beating up a greaser this early in the morning, boys?" I asked.  
  
They looked at me strangely, then all exchanged glances.  
  
"Get away greaser," one of them said, and I paused in my steps. I then caught up with them again and said, "What makes you think I'm a greaser?"  
  
"You dress like one, you live in these parts. We ain't stupid,"he said.  
  
"Must be, I'm middle class," I lied. I wasn't dressed like a Soc, so that wouldn't have looked right. Their faces loosened.  
  
"Yeah, poor greaser left him right around the corner over there," he said.  
  
"Is that so . . ." I said and ran off around the corner.  
  
It was colder now, and I sweated as I saw the greaser- it was Johnny. He didn't get beat up too badly. But he was pretty blown out from the punches those Socs threw around his stomach. I knelt beside him, and wrapped my arms around him. He was breathing slowly and I didn't want to say anything, to hurt him any further. I rocked him gently, and we both knew, even without words, that we were lucky. Even without words we communicated. Those stupid Socs. Why did they have to go looking for trouble? We never did anything like that! Just because they were richer, and dressed nicer. I felt Johnny's tears fall on my skin. He then said softly,  
  
"Don't tell the others."  
  
  
Later that night Pony, Dally, Johnny, and I went over to the Nightly Double. Dally wanted to sneak in, but Pony, Johnny, and I protested. We had enough money to get in the legal way. Stubbornly, he said no way and went around the other corner to sneak in. I sighed, then an idea popped into my mind. Pony and Johnny were about to follow him, but I stopped them. I signaled them to follow me. They agreed, knowing that Dally was crazy. I went up to the cashier and took out a dollar. It was only a quarter each without an auto.  
  
I handed the cashier a dollar and said, "You see that guy over there on the corner? That's our friend. He's just trying to save us a seat, so here's his pay."  
  
The cashier gave me a weird stare. "Whatever. You people are weird."  
  
After we had payed, Johnny and Pony laughed. So much for the illegal way. We sat down, and we spotted Dally eyeing two chicks a few seats away from us. A little annoyed, I rolled my eyes. He started flirting a bit with them, and I finally hissed his name. He just looked at me, grinned, and winked. He then whispered the dirtiest thing I've ever heard, and my stomach did a back flip. Pony turned red, and Johnny quickly left to get a Coke. I followed him.  
  
"That was likely of him," I said sarcastically as we walked to get a Coke.  
  
Johnny sighed. "Dally isn't such a bad guy. He's just . . . he's just Dally."  
  
I grinned and could tell that Johnny really cared about him. I've always knew that Johnny looked up to him. I adore Johnny Cade. He was some guy.  
  
"You know," he continued. "He's the only person, who's like my true brother, you know? I mean, I don't have parents that care about me . . . I wish my parents care about me. I might be stronger than I am if my parents believed in me."  
  
Stronger? I thought. He's the strongest person I know, putting up with his folks.  
  
He then looked at me. "I wish my parents were like yours. You're parents are cool."  
  
"Huh?" I said surprised. "Well . ." I didn't really know what to say. Our folks were so different, but he's never said anything like that. What was I suppose to say? After we got a Coke we headed back to our seats. I managed to get a glance of Dally walk by, but I wasn't sure if Johnny had noticed. We took our seats and I saw a red headed girl, and another girl chatting with Pony. I tried to just give out a smile, and ignore them, as Johnny softly said hi. I looked up at the screen. Suddenly Dally came back with some Cokes. I didn't hear much (I was trying to ignore this moment as much as possible), but suddenly the red headed chick threw her Coke in his face. Shocked, and wide eyed I stared at Dally, who eventually gave a sly grin. I sighed.  
  
"Leave them alone, Dally," said Johnny. Dally gave him a look. "Go ahead. You heard me, leave them alone." I kinda smiled at Johnny's bravery.  
  
Dally's jaw dropped, but then just jammed his fists into his pockets, and walked off. I started to go after him, but I didn't want it to look that I objected to Johnny, or show that I had any feelings for Dally. But, I had to do something, so I got up and walked passed Dally, and turned a corner where I was sure he would walk into. He did.  
  
"What's up?" I asked, jamming my hands into my pockets.  
  
"Nothing," he said looking down. I guess he was still pretty startled about Johnny.  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right," he finally looked up at me. He smiled.  
  
"You sure do got some pretty face," he said slowly.  
  
I grinned. "You wanna hang?"  
  
He shook his head. "I kinda slashed Tim Shepard's tires and I'm afraid him and his gang will come looking for me. And I busted my blade this morning, so I got nothing. I'm going to try and hang low with Buck Merril. I'll see you later, babe."  
  
"Okay, later." I said and he left. That went well. I started to go back to Pony, but then I didn't want to go back to those chicks again. I just walked around the drive in, throwing straws at some people, making them think it was their buddy, then starting a big food fight. I also started throwing rocks at the girls roller skating around, making them fall. It was pretty funny at first but then I started getting bored. I should have gone with Dally. I don't get Dally Winston, but that's the thing. That's what I like about him.  
  
After a few minutes I started getting lonely. I decided to go up to Pony and just watch the rest of the movie. Yep, they were still there talking to those two chicks. Pony looked up to me and smiled.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked. "This is Cherry and that's Marcia. That's Danny."  
  
"Hi," I said trying to force a smile. Johnny saw me and said,  
  
"They're nice. Join us Danny."  
  
I started to say something but then someone suddenly grabbed my shoulders and yelled Boo! Shaken, I turned around. Two Bit stood there grinning widely.  
  
"Hey Danny! Geez, what scared you?" he laughed and hop next to Marcia. Yeah, real gentleman like. They started talking and I just sighed. Then Two Bit turned to me.  
  
"If you're interested, Tim Shepard's looking for you."  
  
"What?" I asked, surprised. Why would Tim want me?  
  
"He says that he knows you know where Dally is. Since he doesn't know, he knew you would know."  
  
"How would I know where Dally is?"I demanded.  
  
Two Bit shrugged. "I don't make the news, I deliver them. Anyway, Curly spotted Dally slashing his brother's tires and all, and they wanna beat his head in-"  
  
I started to run. I had to look for Dally. I couldn't let Dally get hurt. I couldn't. I think I love him, but I don't know. This was either stupid, or I was bored, or this was love. I had to go find Dally, so he would be all right. There was no other way to tell Dally how my feelings are for him. I can't wait, so I guess I should tell him now. I didn't know what I should say, but I knew I was going somewhere. I can't live if Dally got hurt, and that he would never be the same. But he always survived. He always got through it no matter what. And now he had to know. He just had to know how much I cared for him. 


	3. Chapter Three

I kept running out of the drive in, passing houses as my feet brushed the cement floor. Some people were making wise comments as I accidentally bumped into them. One guy even said, "Watch it, you good for nothing, filthy greaser!" I get that a lot. Nobody usually calls greaser girls 'greaser'. But I'm usually wearing a big t-shirt and jeans, and a hat, so I don't think they can tell I was a girl most of the time. But most recognize that I'm a girl, when I'm not wearing a hat, or if I dress into a tight shirt or something. Right now I was wearing a blue t-shirt with dark jeans. I wasn't wearing a hat, but I was running pretty quick so I wouldn't be surprised if I was mistaken for a guy. It bugged me sometimes. But sometimes it's didn't.   
  
I looked back at the guy who made that ever so polite compliment. I turned angrily, but he had disappeared, and I was alone. Suddenly I found myself on the floor, as I bumped into something big. I fell down hard, scraping my elbow. I looked up to find myself face to face with the man himself: Tim Shepard.  
  
"Where's Dally," he demanded. What, no 'Hello', or 'Hi, how's it been?'?  
  
"How am I suppose to know?" I charged back. I wasn't going to be his puppet.  
  
Strangely, this didn't surprise Tim. "You know everything, chick."  
  
"Don't you think Two Bit would know where he was?" I barked. I didn't like his tone, or where he was getting at.  
  
"Yeah, but Two Bit's a bit stronger, and has a fancy switchblade I wouldn't like being cut with," he said suddenly grinning. He added, "You just got a nice chain, guts, and a thing for Dally."  
  
I gave him an angry stare. If I wanted to show how I felt right then, my jaw would have dropped to the floor. How'd he find out?   
  
"You're crazy," I said. "Your whole gang's crazy."  
  
"Really?" Tim asked suspiciously. "You happen to be around him more than the others. You always seem to include him into a bunch of conversations. In fact, you're looking for him right now, aren't you? Why else would you be out here?"  
  
I just looked at him. I started getting frightened. I realized then I wasn't ready to tell Dally. I wasn't ready to tell him how I really feel. But Tim knows, and he's going to keep that handy just in case the right time strolls along.   
  
I started backing up with my hands. I was still on the ground.   
  
Unfortunately, I had bumped right into one of his gang members. Tim looked at me thoughtfully, then stuck a hand out. "I'll help ya up, chick."  
  
"No way!" I said. I wasn't going to trust a blackmailer.   
  
Suddenly I was kicked on the back of the head, and everything started spinning. I heard laughs, as they started kicking me on the shoulders and legs. I tried to get out, but everything was backwards for a while, and every joint on my body stung with pain. I heard Tim's stiff laugh, and his meaningless words of, "Leave her alone, guys". He didn't mean it, and kept right on laughing. I crammed my fist into my pocket.  
  
"Come on, I told ya I'd help ya up," said Tim, and he grabbed my hand, and pulled hard.  
  
I gasped, as I was lifted up by my arm harshly, and pulled up close enough to Tim. I could feel his breath against my skin. I almost gagged. He then let go of my arm, and wrapped it tightly around my waist. I pulled out my chain, and swung it at him. It scarred him on the cheek.  
  
He cussed loudly, letting me go. I thought this was a good time to run for it, so I did. But lucky enough, I tripped over one of Tim's gang members, and fell right on top of him. I punched him on the jaw, then suddenly heard voices, and saw red and blue lights.  
  
"Hey- hey, what's going on here?" It was the fuzz.   
  
I made a run for it, but Tim's gang member grabbed me by the shoe. I swung my chain again, and hit him right on the temple. He let go of me, and I ran almost losing my balance. Luckily, I outran the fuzz, and collapsed near an alley. I wasn't safe in this dark alley, but I was safe enough from Tim and his gang, and the fuzz. I slid down the wall, and leaned my head against the cold wall. My head hurt badly, and, now that I was resting, I could feel my legs going numb. It was probably covered with bruises, which I couldn't stand.  
  
I stared thinking whether or not if Tim and his gang got caught. If Tim would tell the fuzz who I was. And what about Dally? Where was he? The things I go through for that guy. I don't believe it. What would my parents think? They don't like it that I hang around with Dally and all, and now I get beat up for him. They'd probably ground me. But the funny thing was, they've never grounded me. I guess they think the pain I'm going through now, is punishment enough. That I'd learn my lesson the hard way, but my way. I was always independent. They knew that.   
  
"Don't move. You've been caught."  
  
I froze. How'd the fuzz get caught up with me? They were too busy with Tim's Company weren't they? My parents would kill me if they ever-  
  
"Seriously. Don't move. You're hurt badly."  
  
That wasn't the fuzz. That was Dally. I'd kiss him, if I could, but kill him at the same time. The things I go through for you! The beatings I suffer through because I care so much, and you don't even know . . .  
  
"I saw the ending of what happened," he said, and I looked up. He was glowing, but frowning at the same time.  
  
"The fuzz gave up on them," he continued. "One of Tim's gang members saw me, and yelled for me. Then they all just started chasing me. I tried to follow you, but you're some runner, Danny. But I found you. And Tim and Company are looking for you right now." He bent down beside me.   
  
His voice sounded different. No, it wasn't his voice. It was his words. They were different. Dallas Winston would never ever, not in a million years say anything like this.  
  
"I can't figure you out," he said, "But it's damn fun trying to figure you out. You're out of your mind, you know that? Don't be a dumb broad. Don't be a-"  
  
He started calling me every name my parents forbidden me to say. I sat there stunned, but unsurprised. After he was finished, he smiled.  
  
"Thanks, babe."  
  
I looked at him for a minute, and everything about him became soft and caring for a minute. But only for a minute. Boy, would I like to be that type of girl who would make him look like that for eternity. But I didn't really know. Was Dally the type of guy who would stick to a one relationship thing? I didn't want to figure it out.  
  
He touched my face with the back of his hand. In an instance all the pain disappeared, and all that mattered was this moment. It hurt when I tried to smile, so I just closed my eyes. Suddenly I heard footsteps.  
  
"Trouble's always knocking on my door," said Dally, and he stood up. I sighed disheartened. Tim Shepard was back with his fellow comrades.  
  
"You know it, Winston," said Tim angrily. "You mess with my tires, you messing with me. Get the girl."  
  
His gang started coming over to me. I was too weak to fight back.  
  
"No. Leave her," said Dally. "I got no blade. We're fighting fair. Leave Danny out of this. It's my fight, not hers."  
  
Tim looked at him and grinned. "You talk good Winston. You're right. Leave the girl." His gang stepped away from me.  
  
"We're fighting fair right here, right now," said Tim.  
  
At the same moment Dally threw a punch. Tim punched back, and they started going at it. Dally was a good fighter, a very violent fighter. He looked scary when he fought, and I didn't like it. I watched, horrified. I didn't want Dally to get hurt. I nervously looked at Tim's gang, and they were cheering Tim on loudly. Yeah, I thought sarcastically, keep screaming. Surely, your screaming won't cause attention to the cops, and get us busted. Yeah, real smart like.  
  
Suddenly I heard a loud crack. I quickly looked over at Dally and Tim.  
  
No, Dally, I thought disappointingly. Why did you just make things worse for yourself?  
  
He had a pipe. He started cracking Tim's ribs with one stab, and he fell to the floor. The other gang members cussed him out, and Dally just cussed them right back. They started coming towards him, but Dally just swung the pipe across their chest and they fell to the floor. Suddenly, I heard a loud bang.  
  
One of Tim's Company had a heater. He started shooting in the air as threats.  
  
"Danny, get outta here!" ordered Dally.  
  
I tried to stand up. My legs felt like rubber, and I knew I couldn't run. But I had to sure try.  
  
"Where do I go?" I asked, panicked. I couldn't just leave him there.  
  
"I don't know," he breathed, dropping the pipe and started punching them instead. "Just run! I'll catch up with you. Just go!"  
  
I started to run, and it was so hard to. Every step made my legs burn with ache, and I was more like staggering than running. I fell a few times, but caught myself in time. I just started running. I suddenly realized that I still hand my chain clutched in my hand. It left a mark on my palms, and I stuffed it back in my pocket.   
  
I also realized that night fell on us. It was dark, and the street lights were on. I didn't know how late it was, and it was getting harder to see. I thought I was going to collapse, but I tried hard to keep focus and just run.  
  
"Danny!"  
  
I turned my head to see Dally catching up with me. I slowed down enough for him to be a couple of feet behind me. But I kept running fast.  
  
"Go to Buck Merril's!" he said. "It's the safest place for now!"  
  
Suddenly we heard sirens. He grabbed my arm, and lead me behind the trees. We ran through a bunch of them, trying to keep away sight from the fuzz. We finally reached Buck's place. It seemed that there was a party going on, but we couldn't back out now. We ran to his doorstep and banged on the door. Buck answered, and Hank Williams tunes bursted out. Buck was apparently also drunk.  
  
"We need a place to stay low from the fuzz," said Dally out of breath.  
  
"But there's a party. But you're my bud and all, but I dunno," said Buck.  
  
Dally grabbed his collar. "Let us in."  
  
Buck backed away from him. "Alright, alright, geez. Take my room, it's empty."  
  
We rushed passed Buck, and I collapsed on his floor. 


	4. Chapter Four

I fell hard on my knees, and Dally seemed to have tripped besides me. We looked at each other for a moment, then bursted into laughter. It felt so good to see a laugh on Dally's face. It was like seeing the seventh wonder of the world, or like having all of your wonderful dreams come true. It was also like watching a sunset, and a sunrise all at the same time. He was beautiful . . . beautifully tough, that is. Because I gotta face it. He ain't got the looks of Sodapop Curtis.  
  
"You guys are crazy," remarked Buck, as he looked down on us. "Weird crazy."  
  
"We're not the ones enjoying the tunes to Hank William here," defended Dally as he helped me up. I brushed the dirt off my pants.  
  
"Crazy southern fools," said Buck, grinning. "Go ahead, have some fun! Take a drink or something. Come on Danny-" he eyed me deviously, "Have some fun with the guys."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks," I said clearly. Hank Williams and drinking do not mix well.  
  
"Aww spoiled sport. Come on, I can do you good," said Buck stepping closer to me. I tried to back away from him. His breath smelled horrible.  
  
"Don't go there, slim," said Dally pushing Buck away. Buck just nodded, drunkenly and went to the other room. Dally looked at me, and I shrugged.  
  
"Well, there's nothing else to do here, but hang low," I said.  
  
Dally shrugged a shoulder then headed upstairs. I followed him.   
  
The noise from downstairs was so loud, that it was surely heard halfway around the world. We stepped into Buck's bedroom. It was pretty big, and neat with a big bed in the middle and your basic guy hangout place. It was neat though because there was a balcony you can go out on, and the sky was nice tonight. Really nice.  
  
Dally jumped into bed, and looked at me for a moment. I didn't start realizing it before I looked at him and he closed his eyes. I shook my head. Does Dally have it in for me? Or is this some sisterly/brotherly phase? I didn't know the answer to that, so I stepped out onto the balcony. I looked up at the sky. It was dark, and I couldn't see the moon. But there were a few stars out. I started remembering how I use to always wish upon a star. How I use to dream that all my wishes will come true someday, and that everything would be prefect. But then I woke up. And I grew up. And that life ain't laying back, and having someone else take care of you. That you need to make it on your own, whether someone's backing you up or not.  
  
It was tough. Life was tough. There wasn't anytime for feelings, or emotions, or junk like that. You get beat down. You grow weaker. That's why I never dug that emotional stuff too well. They make you weak. Love isn't about emotional things. It's about being there to protect each other, whether it costs you your life or not. Losing your life is not an emotional thing. It's a tough thing. You've lost your life, that's tough. Love is tough.   
  
I started feeling stronger inside, but I didn't know why. Suddenly the other side of me started fighting back with my conscience. Love is love. It's caring, it's tough, it's emotional, all at the same time. It's about life, and life is priceless. Priceless things should be cared for. Life is priceless and tough. Love is priceless and tough. But most of all love is blind. You don't know anything when you're in love. You don't have the answers to any of your questions. But still, it makes you feel good.   
  
I started realizing the logic behind everything. Did I love Dallas Winston? I didn't know anymore. I wondered if he was just a crush, like a crush I have on Paul Newman. I started shaking my head. I started getting frustrated. Is this a dream? Is Dally a dream? If so, should I just wake up? Wake up, and grow out of it?   
  
I leaned against the railing, and I wanted to cry. I tried hard to hold it in. I started shivering, noticing how cold it was getting. I was wearing a t-shirt, but it wasn't that warm. I'm a greaser. I should be tough. I shouldn't fall in love, or it will ruin everything. If I fell in love, I wouldn't be tough. Love is tough in general. Falling into it, is a different story. I sobbed softly.  
  
I quickly bit my lip for sobbing. I shouldn't have done that, now Dally might suspect something. If I could kick myself, I would. I repeated the words in my head: I am not in love with Dally, I am not in love with Dally . . .  
  
I heard a foot shuffle behind me. Knowing it was Dally, I continued looking at the sky. He walked toward me, and leaned on the railing beside me. He looked at my stare, then looked up at the sky, and smiled.   
  
"Cold night?" he asked.  
  
He noticed that I was hugging myself, and that the wind was moving against us. I shivered, and he put an arm around me, and held me tight.  
  
I was sort of speechless, and I didn't know what to say. I gently laid my head on his chest, hoping that he wouldn't mind. I rested on his cheat, and he wrapped both arms around me. He held me close, and I loved the way it felt. So protected, and wanted.   
  
After a while, Dally nodded to sleep, and I almost laughed. I nudged him carefully on the ribs, and he woke up with a start. He shook his head a few times, and we both heard the tunes of Hank Williams come back on. I shivered. I never really dug Hank Williams. Dally let go of me, and went back inside the room. I heard him mumble,  
  
"You can't get any sleep with all the racket in this house."  
  
I nodded, and then suddenly hear a noise. It wasn't much of a noise, than a growl. A growl?   
  
"Hey Dally," Buck walked into the room, with a can of beer in his hand.  
  
"What is it?" asked Dally, in a sort of irritated tone.  
  
"Two guys are here to see you," he answered.  
  
Dally grieved. "Don't tell it's the Shepard's . . ."  
  
"Nah, not them. It's Pony, and that other guy. Johnny, I think."  
  
Dally's eyes lit up with shock, but his face stayed expressionless.  
  
"I'll be right there," he said and rushed downstairs. I rushed with him. Pony wasn't allowed at Buck's place. Darry didn't allow it. I figured that Pony and Johnny really needed help, so I followed Dally to the front door, but he put a hand in front of me.  
  
"I'll take care of it. Just hang over there for a while, all right?"  
  
I needed to know what the problem was, but I didn't want to argue with Dally. Rule number one: Never argue with Dally. So I gave in, worrying of what stupid thing might happened because I left Dally alone with Pony and Johnny. Dally's a logic enough kid to understand. He wouldn't do anything stupid . . .  
  
I nodded, and walked away, as he stepped outside. I looked around and there were so many kids partying. There was dancing, a bit of card playing, arm wrestling, talking, flirting, making out, yelling, and laughing. All the girls there, personally, acted like tramps, and the guys as slobs. I never really figured out how short girls can make their skirts and not get caught. They were grossing me out, and they were probably annoyed by my presence. I guess it bugged them to see an outsider. I definitely didn't want to hang around this crowd, so I went to hunt for Buck so I could taunt him. Suddenly, the growl I heard earlier made my heart jump. I remember that growl.  
  
I saw Buck playing poker with some other guys. It hit me just then that I really never liked Buck Merril. He was such a jerk, and so easy to push around. A wuss, per say. I walked over to him, and he gave me a dirty look. He was still probably angry earlier for not messing with him. What did I tell ya? Jerk.  
  
I looked over his shoulders, and he mumbled something, annoyed. He kept his eyes focused on the game, and I casually held my hands around my back. Calmly I said,  
  
"Wow, those two aces, and three eight's would do ya real good, Buck."  
  
Buck's face turned red, but he was very still. Ahh, trying to avoid me, eh? Well, wait until you get a load of this . . I glanced at the buddy next to Buck.  
  
"Aww, ain't that sweet," I said brightly, clapping my hands. "The Royal Family are having their royal dinner! How lovely!"  
  
The buddy gave me a nasty look, and I just grinned. I stepped over to the guy next to him.  
  
"Two Queens and a King . . . can they do that??" I said shockingly. "Talk about your tv shows and affairs!"   
  
Disgusted with myself of telling such a horrible joke, I kept on being lively, and merry. I continued with the next guy, and he gave me a look before I did anything.   
  
I gasped, and covered my mouth with both my hands, "Ooh! I found the King's long lost half brother, Jimmy . . . Separated by birth, of course, then eventually ended up marrying their own sisters . . . Oh, an ace! Now tell me, if aces are ones and elevens, doesn't that make it odd?"  
  
Odd! Get it? Odd because their odd numbers, and odd because it's weird, right?. . . . What? What?!  
  
All the guys, except Buck, got up from their seats. Their faces were outraged, their skin tightly reddened, and they cracked their knuckles. Boy, what a bunch of show offs. Buck just sighed, shook his head, and shuffled the cards. The guys started cornering me, and punching their fists. Show offs. One guy rubbed his hands, and they all ganged up on me. I smiled cheerfully, and waved. I then pushed my hands into my pockets, and kicked the floor.  
  
"Aww, shucks guys," I said sheepishly. "You guys don't need to thank me. It was no problem at all, making you guys pissed off like this. I enjoyed it." I smirked.  
  
This was more like it. I started fiddling with my chain.  
  
"You guys come back over here," said Buck. "Leave her alone, she's just bluffing."  
  
"Bluffing?" I asked Buck, eyeing him. He just looked right past me and shrugged.  
  
"She's not worth it, is she guys?" asked Buck. What was this guy doing?  
  
"Yeah go ahead, walk away," I said. "Yeah, I'll just tell everyone you guys were bluffed out by a girl."  
  
The guys seemed to have been taking Buck's advice, and started ignoring me. But more people came into the room to see what was going on. Typical of them to see a fight, and not help. Everyone wants to see a fight; no one with a mind like Buck Merril wants to join the fight. Too scared. Too weak.  
  
Soon the room was almost crowded, except the space between the guys and me. Yup they were waiting for a fight, alright. Well if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they get. What's there to stop me anyway?  
  
"Not tough enough to fight, I guess," I shrugged to the people, and they booed. That's the things with crowds. They don't take sides. Only at the end of the fight, they take the winner's side.   
  
"Well, I don't mind fighting. It's just them." The crowd booed some more.   
  
"Weak little Hank Williams loving freaks," I added, just to cross over the line.  
  
"Oh my gosh, she's bagging on Hank Williams!" a person from the crowd yelled.  
  
The crowd started getting louder, trying to get the guys to fight. They started making up stupid reasons like they should fight in the good name of Hank Williams, and that they're being wimps for not sticking up for themselves, especially to a greaser girl. The peer pressure pulled through, and the guys stood back up.   
  
"Come on," I said grinning evilly. I took out my chain. "Let's do this."  
  
The first guy had long, brownish hair, and he took the first swing. I ducked it easily, and swung my chain. It scarred him on the wrist, and like a baby he cried out. Buck Merril's friends sure are something else.   
  
"Okay you guys, quit it. Just quit," yelled Buck, and stood in the middle of me and the guys. "There ain't nothing to see here, everybody get yourself drunk and outta here!"  
  
"You're no fun, Buck!" someone yelled.  
  
"I ain't having no bloodshed in the middle of my kitchen floor," pointed out Buck. He turned to me. "Can't you quit picking fights? Can't you settle your anger in a safer way?"  
  
"What the hell are you saying, Buck?!" someone cried out.  
  
I almost laughed, and told Buck, "I ain't got no anger."  
  
"Then stop it," he looked at me differently. It almost frightened me. Why does this guy care if there's a little blood on his floor? He sure doesn't care if two people are making out on his couch, but he cares about a little bloodshed? I can't figure this guy out!  
  
"Please," he begged. "I don't want you to get hurt because . . ."  
  
"Huh?" I asked, because I didn't quite hear what he said. The crowd started getting louder, and started screaming at Buck. Buck sighed tiredly, and looked down.  
  
"Come on Buck!" someone shouted. "You turning into a hippie, man?"  
  
Buck just held out two fingers and said, "Peace." And the crowd hollered with laughter. Most of the people started teasing Buck, as he tried to ignore them, carelessly. But a lot of the people started partying all over again. I approached Buck. He looked up at me.  
  
"Please, Danny," he pleaded, "I don't want to talk about it, just . . . yeah, I want the world to be peaceful and with no war! Just shut up, okay?" He yelled at the crowd as they started laughing all over again.  
  
"No," I said because I had remembered the growl. The reason I wanted to see Buck for the first place. "I wanted to ask if I can ride your horse around the back for a while?"  
  
"Sure," he said. "Take Emjay. She likes riding at night."  
  
I nodded and went out of the house, to his backyard. His backyard was like a built in stable, and there were horses inside. Besides the stable was a separate backyard, bigger than others, for the horses to ride around. I had almost forgotten about how Buck raises horses, and junk. He got Dally that deal in the rodeo, and Dally rode for the Slash J.  
  
I knew which one Emjay was when I stepped into the stable. She was beautiful, and I use to ride her when I was little. My parents use to always take me to the rodeo when I was little, and I've always loved horses. I don't ride in a rodeo though. I just ride for the fun of it. Being in rodeos scare me. I haven't ridden Emjay in a while. I hope she remembers me.  
  
I took Emjay out of the stable. She was a beautiful white horse, and her coat and hair was shiny and soft. Buck did sure take care of her real well. By her tail were a few dark markings shapes like stars. She was a great horse, a great galloper. She was very picky though. I was only one of the few riders she trusted. The rest of the time, the riders would be flying off her back.  
  
I jumped onto her, without a saddle. There was a rope tied around her, though, and I hung onto that instead. She rode around the backyard for a while. It felt nice, riding her. It felt tough. We practiced a few jumps, and a few tricks. They didn't really work well, but it was nice trying. She then trotted next to the food basket, where I grabbed a fresh carrot. I fed it to her, and brushed her hair for a while. Suddenly, Dally comes out.  
  
"Dally?" I asked, "what's the matter?"  
  
He looked at me strangely, then said, "It's Pony, and Johnny."  
  
Terrified, I hopped off Emjay, and walked over to Dally. I sat next to him, where he was sitting on the steps.  
  
"What about Pony and Johnny?" I asked. I trembled a little.  
  
Dally touched my hands for a second, then rubbed his own. He looked straight away.  
  
"They're on the run," he said finally.  
  
"What?" I asked. I knew he was going to do something stupid!  
  
"They're on the run," he repeated, "from the cops. I told them to run. I gave them a roll of bills, and a gun. They're gone."  
  
Shocked, I looked at Dally intensely. He looked at me, sadly, but for a split second he smiled. Smiled like he was proud of something. Dallas, proud of sending Pony and Johnny smack right in the middle of trouble? I was ready to blow. 


	5. Chapter Five

"How could you?" I yelled. I was going insane. Dally just took out a cigarette, lit it, and started smoking.  
  
"How could you?" I repeated, madder than ever. "How could you send a couple of kids off like that?"   
  
"They're not kids," said Dally stiffly. "Johnny is sixteen years old, and Pony is fourteen. When I was their age-"  
  
"Well, hell!" I said sarcastically, "excuse me, Mr. Bigshot! Yeah, it's totally fine sending a couple of teenagers out there, with nothing but a gun and a roll of bills, while the cops are on their tail. What the hell was I thinking?"  
  
He smiled and got up. "It's no big deal. They'll be fine." He sounded sincere.  
  
I couldn't stand it though. He can't say that everything will be fine. That would be a damn lie. I couldn't think of what to say. The sudden love for Dally Winston faded. He was now just a buddy. For now.  
  
I sighed. "What happened?" I tried to sound calm.  
  
"Some Socs were messing around with Johnny and Pony. One of the Socs got a hold of Pony and tried to drown him. So Johnny pulled a blade on them, and killed one of them. The rest of the Socs ran. Then I sent them to Win-"  
  
He paused and looked at me. " . . .sent them to a place where they can hang low for a while."  
  
I stared back. He didn't want to tell me where he sent them. He didn't trust me.   
  
"That's the stupidest thing you've ever done," I grumbled, clenching my fists. "And that's the worse thing you've ever done to any of your friends. How can you lead them to a road like that? You're only making it worse! Worse for everybody!  
"  
I was shook. I couldn't help it. Johnny and Pony weren't safe out there. They were only kids, and the cops would find them sooner or later. And plus Johnny and Pony weren't the greatest team out there. Pony hardly used his head, and Johnny could turn white as a ghost in any situation. But, then again they both cared about each other. Even if it meant murder, and life imprisonment. But they're out there. And we're right here. There was something wrong with that picture.   
  
"Dally, I can't believe you," I muttered putting my head down. I knew I was going to break.   
  
Thinking that I would probably never see Pony or Johnny again, hurts me. They were so innocent, the both of them. Pony was such a sensitive kid, and shy, too. He always told me that he dug poems, and would sometimes recite some for me. Whenever we talked, I usually took him out to see a sunset. He loved just sitting there watching it go down, as he threw rocks in the lake. And Johnny. He was so brave, putting up with his parents. Sometimes I'd see scars across his face, and he wouldn't even flinch. He was polite too. I had him over dinners a couple of times, and he was always polite. He doesn't deserve his parents. I already miss them.   
  
I started thinking back on what my last words to them was. You know, just in case something happens to them. I didn't remember what I said last to Pony very well. It was kind of hard because we had a thousand conversations today. But I remembered what I said to Johnny. He said he wished that his parents were like mine. And I said, "Huh? Well . . ." I didn't even finish my sentence!   
  
Though you couldn't see it, there was a knife plunged through my heart. My skin felt ice cold, and I thought I was going to be sick. I held on to Emjay for support.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be all right," said Dally as he put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.   
  
"You can't say everything's all right when you know damn well it's not," I said harshly. "Darry's going to kill you, and you can be damn sure I'll be the one cheering him on. The gang's going to freak. No one's going to think this is funny."  
  
"I didn't say it was funny," he said leaning on Emjay. "Geez, Danny, knowing the crush you have on me, I didn't know you'd ever get this mad."  
  
I broke. I threw a punch at him, but he blocked it with his hand. I kicked him in the shins, and slapped him hard across the face. I would have liked to stay and see the mark on his face, but I left hurriedly. I was too mad, too angry, too embarrassed. I would have expected Dally Winston to have followed me, and yell at me. But he didn't. I decided to go home.   
  
  
  
  
"Honey, are you all right?"  
  
Mom's been trying to get the nerves to ask me that since I got home. It was a weekend so my parents didn't have any work, and they hardly got any sleep at night. Once I got home, I stormed into my room, and locked myself in. I guess it shocked my parents a bit, seeing me stomp like that, in the middle of the night. They got the hint.   
  
"I'm fine," I said, as I laid on my bed, hugging a pillow tight. I didn't bother to change out of my clothes.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk?"  
  
"I don't know," I sobbed.  
  
I heard the doorknob turn and mom let herself inside. I couldn't look at her. I knew I had no reason to bawl like this, but I was so confused. Mom closed the door and sat next to me. She started rubbing my shoulders, and playing with my hair. I started to calm down, and I finally faced my mom. She was plumped, but she had the most beautiful face. But then again, she does work night shifts, and sleep days, and I die hard working out. But her face was soft, and had big dark eyes. I have her eyes. I also have her hair. Her hair was dark brown and went down barely passing her shoulders. It was straight, and she had the prettiest smile.   
  
"How do you know when you're in love?" I whispered hoarsely.  
  
It was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke,   
  
"You just know. It's like strobe lightning. It just hits you, and all your problems are solved, and all your questions are answered. All you want is to be with him, and almost nothing else matters. Does that help?"  
  
I nodded, though it really didn't. "Thanks mom."  
  
She nodded and smile. Then she looked at me from the corner of her eye. "Who is it?"  
  
I grinned turning red. "It's no one, mom."  
  
She rocked me, and laughed. "Come on, who is it? Is it that Steve Randle guy?"  
  
"Mom," I said. I looked at her. Her eyes were pleasing and soft.  
  
"You promise you won't tell?" I whispered.  
  
"I promise," she whispered back.  
  
"It's Dally Winston."  
  
  
  
  
The next day I decided to go to the Curtis's house. I wanted to make sure they knew if Dally hasn't already told them. Not too surprised, I found the whole gang gathered around the living room. It seemed like they were waiting for something. For someone. For me?  
  
"You know," I said. It wasn't really a question. The sad look in their eyes explained everything. Two Bit shifted forward.  
  
"You should have seen it," said Two Bit scowling. He had that amused tone of voice, yet he was scowling. "When Dally came in and told the news, Darry burst. The whole gang was here . . . well except for you, Danny. When Dally told us that Johnny and Pony were missing, Darry went ahead and slugged him. But missed."  
  
"This is all my fault," muttered Darry. "If I hadn't hit Pony, just maybe-"  
  
"You hit Pony?" I asked bewildered. Darry would never hit Pony.  
  
Darry shook his head in shame. "God, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Hey there, it's not your fault," whispered Soda as he wrapped an arm around him. "Everyone loses steam. It's not your fault."  
  
"Where were you Dan? We were worried sick about you," said Steve.  
  
"Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I thought you were gonna go after them yourself," said Two Bit.  
  
"I would have," I said slowly. "But I don't know what direction they went."  
  
Suddenly sirens started approaching closer toward the house. I looked at the gang, and they all sighed and groaned.   
  
"Here they are," muttered Darry. A loud bang came from the door.   
  
"Police!" the cop yelled.   
  
  
  
  
"Let me ask you again, Ms. Harrison," repeated the cop, impatiently.  
  
"I said I don't know!" I growled. This guy was getting on my nerves.  
  
"Miss Harrison, please. What direction did these two criminals head to?" asked the cop, after numerous times. They were questioning us in the living room.  
  
"After the fourth time, I don't know! Geez," I said.  
  
"Miss Harrison, where . . ."  
  
"They're in Texas, damn you!" grumbled Dally. "TEXAS! Would you quit asking the same damn question?"  
  
"I was not asking you Mr. Winston, keep your trap shut," snapped the cop  
  
"Damn," breathed Dally.   
  
The cop turned back to me. "If you were with Dally this whole time, then you should know where they are. Are they in Texas Miss Harrison?"  
  
"I don't know," I said. And I was telling the truth, damnit. Damn cops.  
  
"Miss Harrison-"  
  
"Fine!" I said. I had it. "They're in damn Texas! They packed their bags and went to Houston, Texas. They're wearing big, brown boots, and go by the name Howdy and Doody!"  
  
I stopped, breathlessly. I looked at the gang. They were all looking down, so I couldn't tell if they were going to burst out laughing, or just put on a straight face.  
  
"They're in Texas," I cried. "Are you happy? Can you leave me alone now?"  
  
"Get a search out in Texas," the cop said to the other cop. "We'll keep you updated. In the following couple of weeks, or so, maybe month, there'll be a trial. We're trying to hold that until we find these hoodlums, you call friends. Have a good day."  
  
The cops left, and the sirens with them. The gang bursted out laughing.  
  
"Oh, Texas! They're in Texas, sir!" mocked Two Bit.  
  
"Not funny," I muttered. I got up.  
  
"Hey- where you going?" asked Soda.  
  
"I'm just gonna visit Emjay. You guys do what you want."  
  
And I left, leaving them stunned.  
  
  
  
  
"You think they're all right, Emjay?" I asked softly, as Emjay neighed. We've been riding for a while. It was nice talking to her because she'd listen. Listen and just not say anything back. She was a good listener.  
  
I suddenly had a hatred for cops. They always had to know your business. And if you don't give them a straight answer, they'll force it out of you until you give them what they want. Stupid cops! I hated them. I hate cops.  
  
The nerve of Dally . . . I just suddenly thought of Dally, when she thought of cops. Maybe because Dally always was in trouble with the cops. Dally was such a jerk. How the hell did he find out I had a crush on him?? Well, maybe I hinted far too much. I do always seem to be there with him. Well I can't help it. God, sometimes being a girl sucks. Stupid Dally! Why did he have to move to Oklahoma anyway? He could have just rotted in New York!  
  
Would have it been different if I just lead a normal life? Just as a normal girl . . .  
  
"Danny?"  
  
I looked up. It was Darry.  
  
"I thought you'd never step foot in Buck Merril's place," I said.   
  
He shrugged. "I was wondering if we could talk. You were always good with that. Plus, I'm worried what ol' Buck here might do to you."  
  
I grinned as I trotted over to him. He smiled and petted Emjay, admiringly. I patted Emjay's back, and said, "Hop on."  
  
He looked at me seriously. The gleam in his eyes expressed all emotions. Hurt, shock, worry, happiness . . . and one other emotion I couldn't put my finger on. He hopped on. He didn't have any trouble either. He was strong and tall. Emjay neighed.  
  
"Shh," I whispered to her, patting her mane. "It's all right, girl." I turned behind me to look at Darry. He was looking down, almost smiling. "We'll gallop a few, and maybe jump that fence over there. That's one thing I like about Buck's place. Right over that fence is open field."  
  
I held onto Emjay's mane and we galloped. The air felt good, but still we know we were worried. Worried about Pony and Johnny. Come home, I thought. Come home safely.   
  
I finally led Emjay to jump the fence. I thought we weren't going to make it. I haven't really practiced jumping with Emjay for quite a while. But we made it. All was nice. Darry started enwrapping his arms around my waist. I was nervous, but I didn't do anything.   
  
"You know what I've been wishing for a long time?" he whispered in my ear.  
  
"What?" I asked slowly. A chance at college? That his parents was still with him?  
  
"You." 


	6. Chapter Six

"No . . ." I breathed. I suddenly felt light headed.  
  
"What?" asked Darry gently.  
  
"I- hey . . !" Suddenly I lost my balance off the horse, and started tilting to the side. "No . ." my body started tilting toward the ground. I tried to pull myself back up by grabbing near my legs, but lost all balance and fell.   
  
"Danny!"   
  
Darry grabbed my wrist, but my weight pulled me back. I felt him grab my other wrist, but it was too late. I had already fallen . . . the thing was, that he fell with me.   
  
I hit the ground hard, landing on my back, and moreover my shoulder. Darry fell right on top of me, and though pain ached through my body, I was so bewildered. Shocked almost. I closed my eyes, and breathed hard. I thought to myself, this can't be happening. I shut my eyes hard, hoping that when I opened them, I'd be in my room and everything that had just happened would be a big nightmare.  
  
I was almost sweating . . . from the excitement, the anger, the exhaustion. No more, I can't take it. One thing at a time, please . . .  
  
I suddenly felt a gentle hand brushing my face. It went down my cheek, and again touching my lips. A sudden rush came through me. A feeling that I had never felt before. If I could, I would have cried. But a good cry. I bit my lip. I opened my eyes slowly. I saw his blue green eyes look into mine. They've never looked that way before. So soft, so caring. He leaned over to kiss me.  
  
"Darry. . . ." I pushed him off and rolled off. I slid my hand in my pocket.  
  
"That was uncalled for, Darry, leave me alone," I said backing away and finding my way to the door.   
  
"Danny, I'm sorry, I was senseless," he moved closer to me. I was afraid, for once, and trying to quickly get away. I was not ready for anything like this to happen. He moved closer to me, and the closer he got the farther the door got. He caught up with me and started to reach for my hand.  
  
"Darry, no . . ." I whispered. I heard a sudden shriek, and I looked up. "Emjay!" She was running away from the house, her white coat gleaming against the back round like meadows. "No!" She was galloping farther away.  
  
I started to sprint. Right away, right past Darry. I sprinted as fast as my legs would, and it started to throb already. Emjay looked back. Thankfully, she started to slow down. I could hear Darry running behind me. I started to run faster, until I got close enough to Emjay. I touched her side, and we were both   
  
running with the wind. I bent my knees and leaped.  
  
I didn't quite make it up, but I was on her. I tried to pull myself up to ride her, but it hurt and she was going too fast. I just held on to her neck, and hoped everything would turn out ok. God, I hope it did.   
  
"Come on girl. Hurry," I murmured.   
  
Suddenly I flew off. I met the ground in a hurry, tumbling off. It happened so fast. I caught a glimpse of a rope tied around Emjay's neck. She was being pulled by Buck Merril. Damn him.  
  
"I just don't feel too hot with either of them right now," I said to Steve, as we walked around the park. The same park where the murder took place. It brought horrible feelings, but sometimes the best place to be is where you least want to be. At least then you know that feeling isn't creeping up behind you because. . . it's already there.  
  
"So Buck doesn't want you to see Emjay anymore?" asked Steve.  
  
I shook my head. "He's some character. . . dammit Pony."  
  
We stopped clear in our tracks. We stood in front of the fountain where the Socs tried to drown Pony. Steve looked at it but quickly traced his eyes back on the floor. I clenched my fists, and looked up. I bit my lip. Pony I was there with you, but why wasn't I there when you needed it? I thought angrily to myself. Whose fault is this?  
  
"Let's go Dan," said Steve.  
  
I nodded, and went along. We walked a couple of blocks more, and we couldn't talk about anything. It was all too devastating. I hardly had any sleep the past few days, and I didn't think the guys did either. Steve had stayed with me at my house at night because I couldn't go back to the Curtis' home. Steve didn't mind because his dad threw him out of the house. It wasn't the first time anyway.   
  
"Do you know the news?" I asked after a while.  
  
"Nope. Soda just said that he needed to see us because he has some important news. That's all he said."  
  
"Keep it coming!" a voice said.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Steve.  
  
"Two Bit, you idiot!" I said running over to him.  
  
Three Socs were ganging up on him, but Two Bit was having fun with it. He was a good fighter, but no brains. He fought them single handed, no heater or nothing. The Socs saw us approaching and only grinned. They liked it even more when they beat us up because they thought it had some sort of value. They were doing it even more because they blamed us for killing one of their people. If you ask me, I thought it was a pretty acceptable loss.  
  
I quickly got out my chain, but before I could a Soc took a swung at me. I ducked quickly, and as I got back up I took a swing at him. I had hit him across the jaw, but it didn't seem to hurt him. Steve and Two Bit were busy fighting their own Soc, but that was fine. This Soc was mine.   
  
I swung the chain, and across the neck it scarred him. He gave me a look, and grinned. As I was going to take another swing, he grabbed the chain, and tugged hard. I pulled up to him, and he kicked me in the stomach.   
  
"Uhh..." I groaned, and my knees almost fell. He swung me hard across the face, and I can feel the pain all over again. His hand still gripped on my chain, but I wasn't letting go either. I heard someone else groan.  
  
Steve was down. Lucky shot, damn you, lucky shot! I thought as I went down.   
  
"Missed me?"   
  
Dally and Darry came over and luckily the Socs were outnumbered. Dally, who had made that sly remark, took one slug at my Soc, and he went down. Blood trickled out of his mouth.  
  
"Back off," I gritted. "He's mine."  
  
Dally shrugged, and took out the heater he had been carrying since the Socs started beating people up more. He claimed it wasn't loaded and that it was just for a bluff, but I failed to believe him.   
  
"I'm just warming him up for you," hissed Dally, and went to help Two Bit.  
  
I got up, unsteadily at first, but I regained my strength as the Soc weakened. I took one good yank at my chain, and it caught free from his hand. As he got back up, I wrapped the chain around my knuckles. I held the chain tight.  
  
"I'll give you a skin fight," I said, and punched him across the face. The chain left a hard scar, and more blood came out of him. I punched him again, with the same fist, making sure my chain got every inch of skin off his-  
  
"Don't kill him," muttered Darry, as he grabbed my wrist.   
  
"He's finished," said Two Bit, "let's go."  
  
We ran. Ran to the Curtis because there wasn't time to get caught by the fuzz. Ran to their house because there was no where else to run. The Curtis' home was like a safe house. Soda was waiting there with a letter in his hand. He looked worried, sad, concerned.  
  
"What's that?" asked Two Bit.  
  
"Never mind," said Soda stuffing it in his pocket. "I have something else to tell you guys."  
  
I unwrapped my chain from my knuckles and looked at all the blood. It was covered in blood, and rusted some parts of the chain.   
  
"Remember Darry and I told ya'll that we were gonna get a hold of the Socs to settle these fights that's been goin' around?" asked Soda seriously. "Well we've got the deal. In two days, seven O' clock, it'll be the greasers verses the Socs in an all our war. Tim and Company are gonna rumble with us against the big shots who were friends with Bob- ya know the guy Johnny killed. It's all set."   
  
Soda was grinning at the end of this.  
  
"What kind of fight is it?" asked Dally.  
  
"Skin," answered Soda, "and before I forget. We've got a spy,"  
  
"Who?" I demanded. I ain't never heard of anyone getting a spy. Apparently this was new to me- to us. Everyone usually stuck together with their own turf. Soda gestured for the spy to come in from the hall.  
  
"Hey, the chick!" said Two Bit.  
  
Cherry, the red head from the drive in, approached in front of us. I looked at the boys reactions, and they seemed to be pleased. I was the only one not digging this.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me," I whispered, rolling my eyes. I was so sick of Socs.  
  
"Look," started Cherry. "I'm just tired of all this fighting. I know as clear as day that this was our fault. Bob's friends shouldn't have been messing around with Pony and Johnny, let alone try to kill him. I know we're wrong, and this has to end some way. Might as well be the better way, by giving you guys the upper hand."  
  
"Traitor," I hissed. "Traitor to your own turf, and soon enough to ours."  
  
"Danny," said Soda.  
  
"No!" I protested. I ran out the house. I had to get out there. Everything was going weird, going crazy. What the hell was going on?  
  
"Danny," I heard Steve call from the house, "Danny you can't go out there alone!"  
  
I'll take my own chances, I thought angrily. I went to the place I knew no one would dare go into. Home.  
  
Alone again I felt. Inside my home, as my parents stayed later than I wanted them to at work. I sighed. I didn't cry. I just wanted to forget how, the way some of the guys did when they were younger. I was feeling lonesome. A knock came at the door.  
  
"Come in Steve," I said.  
  
I felt good that Steve was staying with me at nights. It felt good that someone was there to protect me, even though it was just a night's worth. Steve hardly broke a promise to anybody.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey," I said looking up. I froze. It wasn't Steve.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong. You know you can trust me right Dan?"   
  
"Why can't any girl say no to you?" I asked holding Soda's hand. Soda held it tight, and smiled. He let go.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Well. . . the guys seem ok with Cherry being spy. Dally set out to umm . . ." he looked at me. "He went to visit Pony and Johnny. Actually he'll be doing that tomorrow probably, or the next day. I can't tell but he told me he had plans."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.  
  
He was silent. I understood. It was Dally Winston.  
  
"I know how Darry feels about you," he said in a low voice. I looked at him meaningly.   
  
"No- I don't know how he really feels because only he would know that, right?" he said. "But I know you're important to him because he doesn't want to lose you like he lost mom and dad. And he doesn't want to lose Pony and Johnny. Hell, I know how you feel about Dally."  
  
"Damn, does the whole gang know?" I asked irritably.  
  
"Dan it's obvious ain't it? You're all over him. We just didn't want to say anything because we didn't want you to get mad."  
  
"I don't know who to go for," I said. I was kind of embarrassed to be talking to this with Soda. He just sighed.  
  
"Whoever you want. We just want the best for you. . . Danny?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you going to fight?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Well you don't like skin fights. You almost cracked when you fought like that last time. It wasn't a nice sight."  
  
"I can take it."  
  
"You ain't as tough-"  
  
"Don't you dare say it Sodapop Curtis, I can handle a skin fight," I said crossly.   
  
A break in the door scared us both, and it swung open. Dally stood behind it.  
  
"Danny, get over here. You're coming with me." 


	7. Chapter Seven

"What do you want with me?" I asked curiously. I was still kind of pissed.  
  
"I need you to be look out while I find the boys," he said casually.  
  
"I ain't your puppet, Winston," I said harshly.   
  
"You're still not over it, Harrison?" he inquired.  
  
"Dally, stay cool," shot Soda. "You're not the best person to live with, and you know that. Give her a break. Stop pretending you don't care."  
  
I carefully glanced at Soda. He never spoke that way about anybody except about Pony. Soda was definitely the mediator of the gang. He never liked it when we got into fights with each other. He said the only people we should have the right fighting with was against filthy Socs.  
  
"You can stop defending me," I said slowly. "He's nothing I can't handle."  
  
Dally grinned a little, and Soda just shook his head. He had the feeling he had to leave, so he did. I wasn't afraid of Dally. I was probably the only person that wasn't afraid of him, next to Johnny of course.   
  
"I'm not playing look out Dally," I said a few moments later.  
  
"I need you to," he said. "I need another fighter just in case."  
  
"Find another fighter, Winston, I'm not your girl."  
  
"I'm telling you, Harrison, no one else."  
  
"Oh yeah? And why's that?" I demanded. I didn't notice that I had stood up. I looked at him in his cold eyes, and he didn't even smirk. He thinks he can play everything off coolly while all this crap was happening. Dammit Pony, I need you now more than ever. I needed someone to talk to. Oh Johnny, if anything happens to you, I'll kill you-  
  
"You know, I never slugged a girl before," he said.  
  
"Yeah, what's stopping you?" I asked.  
  
"Dammit Harrison!" He had taken out the heater he had and shot it in the air. What did I tell ya? Loaded. I wasn't afraid. I was more angry than afraid. There ain't an ounce of love in this guy.  
  
"Danny, you're the only person I can trust," he said finally.  
  
"Trust?" I darted at him furiously. "Trust!" I grabbed the heater and unloaded the bullets. "There ain't no trust in this." I held out the gun. "You told me it wasn't loaded, dammit you ain't got no trust." I shoved the gun to his chest, and kicked the bullets on the floor.   
  
I couldn't think of anything else but how angry I was with him. He didn't have no sense. He lied to me, he tricked me, and did every dirty thing to me and it didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered to him.  
  
"Danny," he said slowly. "Danny, I'm sorry."   
  
I dropped to my knees. I couldn't respond.   
  
"I don't know half the stuff you, Soda, or Darry knows, because I don't care. I don't understand. I don't care about the police, or the big rumble, or the Socs as much as I care about Johnny and Pony. Don't you get it, Danny? I need you to help me. If there was just one thing you can do for me, it's this. I can't trust no one else. Even after all this- I still trust you."  
  
I closed my eyes. I had Dally wrong. He does care, and love. Sadly enough not for me. But fortunate enough it was for Pony, and for Johnny. That's what makes Dally himself. Not because of his records, or his jail time- but because he cared enough for this. I finally understood what Johnny was trying to tell me about Dally.   
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"I thought I saw someone following us," said Dally as we approached an abandoned church. We were in Windrixville, and far from the city.   
  
It was weird being in the country. The air was fresher, and everything was like from a fancy poem. You know the ones from Robert Frost and stuff. It didn't feel quite like home.  
  
"So this is where your genius mind led them to? I gotta say, criminals do think cleverly," I said half sarcastically.   
  
"Dally?" a voice said weakly. "Danny?"  
  
I looked up. Sure enough there was Johnny, standing out in the clear, as if he saw a ghost. He was pale, thin, and his hair was shorter. You could definitely see his face better, and a small smile of surprise caught his face.  
  
"Johnny!" I yelled, and ran to him gleefully. I was so happy to see him. I jumped on him, and he carried me, which is strange because he usually flops to the floor because he was so tiny. I was definitely bigger than him, but he just spun me around, and we both fell. It was so good to see him, I never had been so relieved.  
  
"Don't do that, you're gonna attract attention," said Dally.  
  
"Pony's inside," said Johnny as we both got up. "He's still sleeping."  
  
I ran inside, while Dally got reacquainted with Johnny. I took a quick look at Dally who had a bright smile on his face. To know that Johnny was all right gave him great fulfillment.   
  
"Oh Pony, your tuff hair," I said quietly. His beautiful red hair was now a bright blonde, and cut short. He lost a few pounds, and was paler than usual. He looked completely different. I hardly recognized him.  
  
"Glory he looks different with his hair like that," said Dally beside me.  
  
"Wh-? Dally!" said Pony waking. He stood up, bright eyed. "Danny! What? How's everybody? How's Soda? Are the fuzz on our trail? Did the guys find out where we are? What happened?"  
  
It was some reunion. Dally was enjoying himself better than I had imagined. I couldn't let go of Pony once we started out, and he just laughed. I asked how I could possibly let him go, and he said, "Maybe with a crowbar." I just wish the whole gang was over here to see them. Almost nothing could have made this moment any better.  
  
"Before I forget, Soda told me to give you this," said Dally handing him a letter.   
  
Pony snatched it, and read it a couple of times.   
  
"Man, Pony, when you get famous, make sure it's not with your hair like that," said Dally disappointedly.  
  
"You don't have to rub it in, I feel horrible," said Pony frowning.  
  
"It'll grow back," I said half heartedly. It was kind of hard picturing Pony with blonde hair. It would be tough getting use to.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna take you guys out to breakfast, and catch you up with everything," said Dally. He looked at me. "You stay for lookout."  
  
"Why can't Danny go with us?" demanded Pony.  
  
"Someone's on my trail, and I can't tell if they're cops or just Socs, and I need her to backup for me."  
  
"You're gonna leave her alone?" blurted Johnny.  
  
"Well, I-" Dally felt uneasy, answering to Johnny and all.   
  
"Don't worry kid, I'll be fine. You ain't gonna take forever," I said to Johnny.  
  
"Why can't you stay and be lookout?" asked Pony.  
  
"She can't drive," Dally replied plainly. It was strangely unfair yet just. It was logical if you thought long enough.  
  
I just laughed. "Just go! Have yourself a good time."  
  
As they got ready (Pony and Johnny wanted to wash up real quick), Dally spoke with me privately.  
  
"I know how uncomfortable you feel being alone, and I really think big of you when you do things like this for me. So thanks," he said.  
  
He wasn't much on vocabulary, but he was caring. Though I don't think I can ever feel for Dally Winston the way I use to feel for him. I stuck out a hand.  
  
"Hey- you're a great friend," I replied. He shook my hand, then pulled me close, and gave me a warm hug. I smiled, and he messed up my hair, and kissed the top of my head. I laughed.  
  
"You're okay kid," he said. The guys and I said our goodbyes, and I was on my duty. Who knew moments later, trouble came my way.  
  
It had only been fifteen minutes (I couldn't really tell), and I knew that we had been followed. I noticed that people had been gathering near the church for some sort of picnic. A few kids started observing the church, and I wanted to tell them to stay away. It didn't seem safe for anybody to be near the church. I was about to go over, but someone from behind tugged my shirt.  
  
I spun around to see who it was. A couple of Socs has followed us. Damn, they never give us a break do they?   
  
"What's the big idea?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing Miss Harrison, except. . ." one of them said. He looked down at my jeans. He snatched my chain which was hanging from the pocket. My jaw dropped, and I looked him in the face. He had a pleasant smile. Before I can say, or do, anything, the other Soc slugged me in the eye and I fell. Everything else went black.  
  
  
  
"Danny, are you all right?"   
  
I felt dizzy, and it felt as if everything collapsed before my eyes. I couldn't remember what was happening, and it was hard opening my eyes. My right eye felt so swollen, and beat up.  
  
"Aww, Danny, come on, wake up!"   
  
"Dally?" I whispered hoarsely. "My chain. . ." I had realized, it had finally gone.  
  
I had to get up. I grabbed his shirt for support and he helped me up. I staggered forth, and tried to open my eyes. It was hard to see, but when my sight came into a somewhat clear vision. . . oh, it was horrible. Fire, just everywhere. The church was on fire!   
  
I concentrated hard, and saw. I was about to cry out. Pony and Johnny, poor little guys, were inside. Inside as the church started to collapse. They were rescuing some kids that were fooling around inside earlier on. I was so mad at myself. I couldn't feel sad or afraid. I was mad that it happened again. I was there, but I wasn't there in time.  
  
I fell back. I can't believe I had let it slip.  
  
"Stay here. There's someone here to get you help," said Dally. He ran to the church. "For Pete sake's get out of there! That roof's gonna cave in any minute. Forget those blasted kids!"  
  
Suddenly, a medic came to help me. I couldn't let him.  
  
"I need to save Pony and Johnny! Dally wait," I said breathless, but before I knew it I fell. I was too weak. They put me on a stretcher but I can still hear the horror. The screams. The cries. I can see it too. The most horrible thing I have ever witnessed was Pony on fire. I couldn't take it. I had to shut my eyes.   
  
When I woke I was still in the ambulance. I didn't know I had even slept, even for a minute. I looked at the medic.  
  
"What happened?" I charged hoarsely. I sounded horrible, and it hurt when I talked, but I had to know. "Where's Pony? Where's Johnny and Dally?"  
  
"Who?" the medic asked. Moronic!  
  
"Dally! The tough looking guy, and Pony and Johnny!"  
  
"You mean the heroes?" he asked. What was he talking about? Did he mean murderers? "They're in separate ambulances. You guys are all going to a hospital."  
  
"But what happened?" I cried.  
  
"Well the church was caught fire, and your pals actually went in and helped the kids trapped inside. They're heroes in town. One kid was caught fire, but that tough guy punched his back out to get the fire out. His arm's pretty burned. But I think the other one- man, back broke when the timber fell. Third degree burns. Luckily the tough guy got him out in time. Uhh- don't worry," he added quickly.   
  
I was about to cry.   
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine," he added, "I think if it wasn't for you, they'd for sure be dead."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. This guy was out of his mind.  
  
"Well, they kept saying your name . . . your name is Danny right?" he asked.  
  
I nodded and waited until he continued.  
  
"They just kept saying that they needed to get to you, and they were plenty of hurry then they already were. Even when the tough guy didn't want to save the kids, well. . . thing is he helped save 'em, bring 'em out the window. He knew they had to get to you. I guess that drive is a little something special- even if it helped just a little. You know. . ."  
  
I breathed slowly. I fell right back to sleep. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: You guys I just wanna apologize again for the two year delay especially the readers from the beginning. I thank you for being so patient! Please forgive me. I'm hoping that you guys are enjoying the last few chapters, and sadly the story's gonna end soon! I just wanna say that this is one of my fave chapters and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!  
  
P.S.: I've noticed that many of you have asked to elt Johnny and Dally live. I just wanted to let you know that my decision has already been made from the very start and there's no use in asking. There's nothing that can influence me. I have told you that Danny will change a lot of things and this is very true. I hope you guys don't hate me but I do have to ask you to stop asking if they'll die or not :) Thank you.   
  
"Oh Pony, you've got to understand that Darry loves you very much, and that- I guess you can say tough lovin' was just a gesture of his love for you," I said softly.  
  
"He hit me, Danny," he protested. "No matter how you say it, put in a couple of those fancy words, Danny. He doesn't care. I've never seen him yell at anyone like that before, let alone hit anybody."  
  
"He just cares about you. Pony people deal with things differently, he just got so frustrated. You have to understand that you're the most important thing to him in the world."  
  
"Danny he cares about you," he whispered.  
  
"Pony I don't want to talk about that," I said stiffly. I felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"Why are you so scared?" he said shifting his position so that he could get a clear focus on my eyes. I was looking down.  
  
"Pony I don't think you should get too excited-"  
  
"Danny. . . Haven't you ever figured that Darry is crazy about you, ever since he even knew you. Even before I was born. Don't you know you're all he's ever talked about at dinner, all he's ever dreamt about at night? Ever since mom and dad died. . . he thought he couldn't live, but you were still there for him and that's. . ."  
  
I looked at him. I wanted him to shut up. I love Pony, but please shut up right now! I need time, he didn't know how much I had cared for Dally. . .  
  
"When are you going to stop pretending that you really care for Dally? He doesn't care about you."  
  
"He does too care, Ponyboy don't you dare!" I was steamed. I cursed. How could he have thought that?  
  
"Not in that way Danny. Not in Darry's way of caring about you."  
  
I was so scared. Everything, every dream was transforming into a weird nightmare. Nothing will ever do, nothing will ever go as planned to make me happy.   
  
"Daniella Curtis!"  
  
"Mom, dad!"   
  
I ran to my parents and held them tight. I never wanted to let them go. They had come all this way to see if I was all right. We were silent for a while, and I didn't want to say anything. Knowing that my folks were here with me, just holding me, was the greatest exhale. I was so sorry I got them this worried.  
  
"Are you all right? You're crazy, Daniella, crazy!" said Dad.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am," I said. I truly meant it. There was so backing out. I leaned closer to my dad. "Can you please cheer up Ponyboy?"  
  
Since his brothers hadn't come yet, I was getting worried about him.   
  
"Of course," he whispered. "Pony, son are you okay?"  
  
As he went over to him, my mom held me tighter. "Is Dally okay?"  
  
"He's gonna be all right, but it's over," I said softly. She looked at me with passionate eyes. "It's like every choice I make is wrong. I mean about being there for Pony and Johnny when they ran off, I was there mom. I could have saved them. And when the church was on fire, I was about to do something, but I didn't! And about Dally. . . Every path I take just leads to something worse. I know I can never have him and that's just the worst possible feeling, mom."  
  
We sat down, and just held each other. Her arms of comfort wrapped around my shoulders, and my head. She knew she couldn't tell me what to do about it, because it was my life, and I respected her so much for that. She took tissue from her purse, and dried my eyes with it. It hurt at first, since one was bruised black and blue, but the doctors said it would be all right in a couple of days. They said it wasn't so bad, and the swelling had gone down.   
  
"Pony, thank God!" Soda's voice was heard so near. . .  
  
"Sodapop!" said Pony. I looked up.   
  
Soda ran to Pony and picked him up, swinging him around. He gave him the biggest hug. He pushed his hair back, looking so discouraged about how it looked. Soda had the most beautiful puppy dog eyes. I saw Dally leaning against the doorway, his roughneck exterior and arms folded in a shameful way. Pony looked up at him.  
  
For once my mouth dropped at the sight of Darry's eyes. They were crying, and it was the first time I have ever seen him cry. Pony screamed his name, and ran to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Darry, so sorry. . ." he said in his brother's arms.  
  
I turned to my mom. "Mom. You guys can't afford to miss work. I'll be all right with the Curtis'."  
  
"I don't know . . ."  
  
"Please mom. I promise I'll be fine," I said. My mom looked at me attentively, and nodded. She gestured for my dad and he gave me one last hug. They left quietly.  
  
I stood up, taking a deep breath. I went faint once my legs went straight. I guess I wasn't as well as I thought I was.   
  
"Easy Dan," someone said softly. Darry had taken my side and caught me before I could slip.  
  
"Hold it Dar-"  
  
Ponyboy cleared his throat loudly. Soda looked at him, then looked at me curiously. Ponyboy gave me a funny face, and I glared. He simply folded his arms.  
  
"Darry, can we talk?" I said quietly, and headed out of the waiting room. Darry followed me silently, his head bowed down imploringly. I opened a hospital room, hoping that it was empty. Thankfully it was, and at least we'd have a moment of silence.  
  
I looked up at him, and his eyes was like the ocean, and I never knew he could seem so caring. I couldn't figure out what to say. It was so hard to break the ice.  
  
"Danny, I'm glad that you're okay," he said. He put his hands on my shoulder, and I had to take another breath. I turned around.  
  
"Darry. . ." I said. "I'm- I apologize for being-" something touched my waist.  
  
I jumped, and spun around.  
  
"You sure are jumpy aren't you?" he said, half embarrassed, half grinning.   
  
I froze. So it was true. He was the same person that touched my waist when I slept in his house nearly a week ago. I don't know why, and I couldn't help it, but I smiled.  
  
I touched his hands which were so rough from building all those houses. I intertwined my fingers with his, and looked at his face. He smiled, a sweet, delicate smile that made my heart melt. I splendid, twisty feeling crept into my stomach. I felt a few hot tears tremble down. He let go of one hand, the other one still intertwined.   
  
He wiped away the tears with his thumb, and held my face gently. He leaned close to me, and this time I didn't object. His lips met mine, and he pulled me closer. I kissed back, and wrapped my arm around his neck, and I felt something that I never thought I'd ever feel. He held my other hand tightly, and started pushing me against the wall. Our tongues met, and I knew this was maybe just the right choice. I stopped him before he can go on. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
We both looked towards the door way. A nurse came in.  
  
"Will you please get another room?" she said a little irritably. "These are for patients only."  
  
Darry apologized and we quickly went out of the room. Outside reporters were asking Sodapop and Pony some questions. I gave Pony a look.  
  
"Hey and there's my heroic, caring brother right now, and Danny, the girl you nearly saved my life!" said Ponyboy. The reporters went flying at us.  
  
"Thanks a lot Pony," I gritted. He just grinned.  
  
After a while we were getting pretty bored, even Soda who loved being in the public eye. For hours, they would be taking his picture, or he would be fooling around with the cops, and they thought it was pretty funny. It wasn't very unnatural for him to do so. Soda was a clown, and very handsome, so the reporters enjoyed him very much. I sat near Soda, and Pony and Darry were just anxiously waiting for news about Dally, and Johnny.   
  
Finally we got the doctors to spill some news. Dally and Johnny would both be all right and that there wasn't much to worry about. Dally's arm was burned seriously, but would recover soon. Johnny also had a bad back, but the doctors said if they kept Johnny in the hospital long enough, no doubt he would survive. Greatly relieved, we thanked the doctors.  
  
"There's nothing else. We should go home," said Darry.   
  
We drove home, very tired, and finally Ponyboy got the rest he deserved.   
  
"I'll take him to bed," said Soda when we were in the house. I decided I would just take the cough, as usual. Soda took Pony from Darry's arms (Pony was too exhausted, so Darry carried him into the house), and went to the room.  
  
"Take my bed," whispered Darry, hugging me from behind.  
  
"No,"I said yawning.   
  
"Don't worry, I won't be in it with you," he said smirking.  
  
I laughed. "It's not that, I still-"  
  
He picked me up before I can say anything else. I was too tired to fight back, so I let him carry me to his room. He laid me on his bed, and tucked me in. That Darry. He really was something else. I never knew a side like his.  
  
He kissed my forehead, and a feeling. . . a feeling I never ever felt before laid with me. "Good night."  
  
"Night," I replied, and he walked out, closing the door. That night I slept with sweet dreams, a girl like me, a greaser, would never have dreamed.  
  
I woke up with a sudden shock. Screaming was heard from the living room. I rushed out of bed, and dashed into the living room.  
  
"Ponyboy, you hero! You blonde, weird looking hero!" Two Bit had Pony pinned on the floor playfully, and Steve was there. Soda and Darry had breakfast going, and everyone was in grins.  
  
"Hey it's Danny! Mornin'!" said Steve when he saw me. He gave me a bear hug, and I was happy to see him. Two Bit looked up and walked over to me.  
  
"Mornin' sunshine!" he said, and I just gave him a sneer. "Man, the cat's out of the bag! Your hots for Mr. Dallas Winston." I stiffened up, and looked at him funny. Don't do this, I thought. Even though I knew he was kidding, it was hard to take.  
  
Darry just looked over grinning. He didn't mind. At least there was that.  
  
"It's all right it didn't work out," said Two Bit, "don't cry Dan, I'm here for ya!" He wrapped my head around arms, and stroke me carefully, making shhing noises. "It's okay, you don't need him! You've got me."  
  
I punched him the stomach, not very hard, but hard enough to let go. "For the thousandth time, when pigs fly!"  
  
"Yeah Two Bit, no matter how she says it, put in a couple of those fancy words, still means no!" said Ponyboy. He winked at me, and I smiled back.  
  
"You up for the fight, Danny?" asked Soda.   
  
"Yeah it's today!" shouted Two Bit excitedly.  
  
"Don't get you panties in a bunch now, Matthews," said Steve jokingly.  
  
"There's nothing stopping me Sodapop," I replied. 


	9. Chapter Nine

"Danny check it out!" said Pony throwing the morning paper at me. "Heroes! They told us we were heroes!"  
  
I looked over the stories about how Johnny, Pony, and Dally saved the kids. It was the highlight of the front page. There was also another article about Darry, and how he supported his brothers. I felt a great solace, and pride in me. I was so proud of them.  
  
"Hey Soda, Steve you guys have work, don't miss it. I'm off myself," said Darry.  
  
Something that mentioned 'trial' and 'juvenile court' caught my eye. Darry came over to me, and I showed him the paper.  
  
"They're going to take them away from you," I whispered.  
  
He looked at me earnestly. "No they won't. . . Hey Pony, dishes. On the other hand, maybe I should just stay. . ."  
  
"Don't worry Darry, I'll baby-sit," offered Two Bit, giving Pony a nudge.  
  
"Oh Lord. . ." said Darry pushing his hair back.  
  
"I'll co-baby-sit," I said. "Go to work, don't worry. That's your problem, you gotta let things go."  
  
He stared. Finally he sighed and nodded. "You be all right Pony, and please don't get in any trouble. And clean this place up."  
  
Steve, Soda, and Darry left, and we started cleaning up everything. Well Pony and I started cleaning up, and Two Bit sharpened his blade. He was telling us stories of his so called expeditions, and I couldn't help but laugh. Two Bit was such a funny guy, and I couldn't stay mad at him forever. We finished in time to see Johnny and Dally at the hospital.  
  
"Come on, I'll race you! It's the next best thing since I couldn't bring my wheels," said Two Bit running to the sidewalk.  
  
"No, Pony needs to rest, and I'm not feeling too-"  
  
"Aww, just one of you. Come on, I'm not gonna race the both of ya! You both are the fastest runners on Earth!" said Two Bit. It was true. Pony and I were fast runners. Pony was the fastest in his track team, and I just liked to run.  
  
"I'll do ya better," I said. I gave Pony a look. "I've still got some of my strength. Pony, hop on." I remembered doing this when Pony was younger.  
  
Pony hopped on my back, and I gave him the fastest piggy back ride ever. It was the funniest, greatest sight ever, and the extraordinary thing is we still beat Two Bit. We were all grins when we slowed down, and Pony was laughing again. I was so glad to hear him so happy. Suddenly a Mustang pulled up, and Socs came out. I slowed down, and Two Bit went in front of me.  
  
"You know the rules, no jazz before the big rumble," said Two Bit.  
  
"I know the rules," he said.  
  
"It's Randy. Danny, I can handle this," he said softly, and I let him down. A sudden anger ran across my spine. I knew him, and knew that he had something to do with Bob's death. I had to see Johnny. I couldn't stand around and wait.  
  
"Two Bit I'm gonna go ahead of you guys. Stay with Pony," I said softly to him, while Pony and Randy talked things out.  
  
"I can't leave you alone," he said.   
  
"Stop it, just stay with Pony," I said and started for the hospital, but he grabbed my wrist, and pulled. It hurt a little. He held his sharp blade in front of me, and pointed it to the sky. The blade was between my eyes, and I looked at him coldly.  
  
"Take it," he said. "Just in case you get in trouble."  
  
"Don't sweat it, I have my chain-" I paused. No I didn't. I didn't have my chain. "Dammit, I don't have my chain- dammit Two Bit!"  
  
He gave me the blade, and pushed me along. "Go," he said. And I did.  
  
When I arrived at the hospital, and told the nurses that I needed to see Johnny Cade immediately.  
  
"Are you a family relative?" the nurse asked.  
  
"No but we're like family-"  
  
"I'm sorry but only relatives can see him at this point," said the nurse and left.  
  
I cursed, and punched the wall. I attracted a couple of people's attention, but I just let it go. I needed to see Johnny. I snuck into a room, unfortunately I had no idea which room. I looked around and noticed that it was the same room Darry and I was in yesterday. I went to exit out, but someone spun me from behind. I held the blade to him.  
  
"It's just me," said Dally.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" I inquired.  
  
"I'm fine," he said shaking his head. He looked at the blade. "You can put that down now." I put it down to the side, my hand still gripping at it.  
  
"Where's Johnny?" I asked. He motioned his head over to the other room.  
  
"I'm going to fight Danny," he said.  
  
"What? Are you crazy?" I questioned. "You're in the hospital! And you need to stay."  
  
He shook his head. "I need to fight. We need to win for Johnny. This is all for him."  
  
"You're crazy," I hissed. He was going to put himself in worst condition.  
  
"I saw you," he said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw you yesterday with Darry in this room. You guys thought it was empty but I was in that bed in the corner, behind the curtains. I heard noises, and a headache from hell, but I saw you and him. . ."  
  
I just looked at him for several minutes. I didn't know what to think. I thought everyone in the gang knew that Darry liked me. I didn't think it was that big a secret.  
  
"I didn't know you would kiss him back," he said almost laughing, yet he sorrowed the moments. "Damn, I wanted to punch his lights out."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said. "You were like my little sister, Dan. Next to Johnny, you were the one I would have taken care of. Sorry I don't like you, you know, that way. But, I always thought of you as my little sister. Just wanted you to know."  
  
I smiled. Everything was resolved, and worked out. But still, I couldn't help but feel the strange awakening of a new love, and sadness of a loss. I took a breath.  
  
"Get outta here, Winston," I said. He grinned, and gave me a hug. I pulled away shortly.  
  
"Danny," he said. "Two Bit's blade? I need it."  
  
"What for?" I asked.  
  
"Just trust me on this one."  
  
Hesitantly, I have it to him. He smiled, and walked to his bed. I decided to leave since I thought it was what he wanted. I went to the room next door to see Johnny.   
  
Two Bit and Pony were already there and I joined them. I smiled at Johnny.  
  
"Gee kid I'm so glad you're doing great," I said holding his hand.  
  
"Don't worry Dan," he said weakly. "Hey did ya know, I read Gone with the Wind?"  
  
"Really?" I said. "That's cool. Did ya like it?"  
  
"Yea," he said grinning. He looked beat up so bad. "Man, gallant."  
  
I laughed, and smiled.   
  
"Hey can you give me a minute with Danny?" asked Johnny.  
  
"Sure thing," said Pony. "We'll go to a drug store to get you a copy of that book."  
  
When they left I looked at Johnny adoringly. He was all wrapped in bandages, and IV's were running through his arms. It was silent except for that annoying beeping sound.  
  
He didn't say a word, and he looked so pale and thin.  
  
"Hey buddy, did ya see yourself in the paper? Man now that's gallant."  
  
He grinned fragilely. "Yep, tuff lookin', right?"  
  
"Tuffest guy I know," I replied. He smiled, but then inhaled, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh Johnny. . ." I whispered.  
  
"I'm fine," he said taking a breath. "It happens once in a while, but it's nothing. I'll be up and out in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Do you feel much?" I bit my lip.  
  
"It hurts," he said painfully. He tried to move.  
  
"Don't Johnny you'll make it worse."  
  
"I'm so messed up," he said hoarsely. He turned his head slowly, and it looked as if he had so much trouble doing so. Every move he made was painful.  
  
"I think I'll be in a wheelchair all my life," he said quietly.  
  
"Aww, Johnny. . ."  
  
"Danny, I gotta tell you. I think you're right for Darry."  
  
"Wh-what? Johnny boy, what made you. . .?"  
  
"Dally told me he saw you and him kissing last night," he said trying to make a joke. I smiled, but he looked so breakable. "I also gotta tell you. I think I'm gonna die."  
  
"You're not, buddy, it's not that bad," I half lied. I couldn't stand him saying that.  
  
"I don't want to- but I feel it, you know?"  
  
"Excuse me?" a nurse came in. They always ruin the moment every single time.   
  
"What?" I demanded.  
  
"Johnny's mother is here-"  
  
"I don't want to see her," he said suddenly.  
  
"But she's you're mom, I can't-"  
  
"I said I don't want to see her. She's not my mom, she' s just another woman in my house. She doesn't care," he raised his voice, "She doesn't-" He suddenly stopped. His hand loosened from the grip from holding my hand.  
  
"Johnny wait-"  
  
"Oh!" said the nurse and closed the door.  
  
"I'm here," he said faintly. He touched my hands. "Promise me that you'll love him?  
  
"  
  
"Love who Johnny?"  
  
"Love Darry. . .I want you to be together with him. You don't need Dally."  
  
I choked on words, as he slowly passed out. I wanted to wake him up.  
  
"Please get out, all of you," said the nurse opening the door. I went out quietly, biting my lip hard. Two Bit and Pony seemed to have confronted Johnny's mom. She stormed out, and I went over to them.  
  
"Let's go," I said, and we went out the hospital. "By the way Matthews, I gave Dally your blade."  
  
"You don't think he's going to do anything stupid, do you?" asked Two Bit.  
  
"I've seen him do everything so nothing's new," I replied.  
  
Ponyboy suddenly stopped and I stopped too. Cherry, that red headed chick stood in front of us. Ponyboy gave me a look as if to ask if I was going to blow or something. I shook my head, and looked to the side. I should stay there, it was the right thing, but I wasn't gonna enjoy it. They talked a while about the rumble, and how Randy wasn't going to fight. Then I heard Pony say something that I never thought he's quite say.  
  
"Can you see the sunset real good from the West Side?"  
  
"Real good," said Cherry blinking. She smiled.  
  
"You can see it good from the East Side too," replied Pony.  
  
She was startled but she enjoyed his optimism. "Thanks Ponyboy. You dig okay."  
  
When they left, I looked at him curiously. He just smiled, and I really cherished, and appreciated the way Pony started to see things. In everyone's point of view. Not just in the greaser's.  
  
"You know," started Two Bit, "Darry and you, Danny, could have been Socs if it wasn't for us." Pony nodded in sorrowful agreement. I guess he thought we deserved better. That we were supposed to be Socs.   
  
"Kidding me?" I asked. "I wouldn't trade this for the world."  
  
Two Bit said he would meet us when the rumble was set for seven and I walked home with Ponyboy. I told him that there was no use for me to come home, and he said,  
  
"Of course not. Darry's always making plenty for you to eat."  
  
I laughed, and it was nearly six when dinner was set and ready when we walked through the door. Darry and Soda smiled, and they were excited about the rumble. I knew Darry would be a little worried, and so was I, but I was psyched. The guys ate like horses but I only ate as much as I wanted to. I didn't like to eat before a big rumble.   
  
"Hey Darry?" said Pony. "Why do you like to fight?"  
  
"Cuz he likes to show off them muscles," piped in Soda winking at me. I smiled.  
  
"How about you Soda? Why do you like fights?"  
  
"Ooh, let me think of a good one. It might be in the morning paper," he said wondering. Poly rolled his eyes. Soda answered, "Fights are like contests. I always win!"  
  
I laughed, and slumped myself on the couch. Pony jumped on my legs, and a sat up in distress. "Ow, Pony. . ."  
  
"Danny why do you like fights?" he asked.  
  
"I don't," I replied.  
  
He looked at me for a minute. "Yeah you do."  
  
"Not skin fights anyway," I said adding a wink.   
  
"What are you going to do about that, Dan? It's a skin fight," said Soda.  
  
"Wing it," I said shrugging. "Okay Pony, I'll answer. I like fights because I like to show that girls can be just as tuff as any other guy out there."  
  
Pony grinned and added. "You're not that tuff."  
  
"You bet I am!"I said and tackled him to the floor, tickling him.  
  
"It's time! It's time!" Two shouted, running through the door. 


	10. Chapter Ten

A wide grin stretched across my face.   
  
"IT'S TIME!" I screamed, and I ran to Two Bit. I jumped on him, and we fell out the doorway, and into the lawn. I quickly got off him because we were both out of breath. I was so excited.   
  
"I beat up people!" recited Soda. "I rob gas stations. I am a menace to society. Man, do I have fun!"  
  
"Greaser... greaser... greaser," chanted Steve. "O victim of environment, underprivileged, rotten, no-count hood!"  
  
"Juvenile delinquent, you're no good!" shouted Darry.  
  
The whole gang was into it. I watched as they did they little song bit, and laughed when Two Bit did his white trash impersonation. They really wanted to beat the Socs, and I guess it wasn't for themselves. No, it wasn't for the sake of beating people up. But I guess it was for pride. For fun. For Johnny. For unity, and friendship. Something in all of them gave them the courage to fight, and that's what makes us greasers. We're not hoods- we're just filthy, no good greasers!  
  
I decided to run , and do a one handed cartwheel, then ended with a back flip. The guys got more psyched, and started to flips, and cartwheels. Darry had taught us how to do acrobatic leaps and junk one summer, and we got really good at it. I was familiar with the flips when I was in gymnastics, so I was the most flexible of the group. I didn't show it off much though. I didn't see the need to really.  
  
"Come on you foul mouthed creatures!" I said proudly, imitating a Soc. "No dawdling, greasers, no good and vulgar rats."  
  
"YEAH!" said Soda, and ran towards Ponyboy, and carried him on his shoulder. "Let's go!"  
  
As everyone followed Soda to the lot, Darry noted, "Hey Pony, don't overwork yourself there. If you need help during the fight just holler."  
  
I smiled. No matter how much you tell him he will never stop worrying. It was just the way he is and even though I want him to stop bugging Pony, I can't. It's also another quality in him that I deeply admired.  
  
"And when the fuzz comes, get outta there," added Darry. "They could put you in a home if you don't."  
  
We arrived at the lot, pumped up, and nervous. The rest of our force were there, Tim's crew and the Brumly kids. Man, those guys were such idiots. They couldn't tell their left from their right, I bet you. They were all waiting anxiously for the Socs to arrive, and they were kind of upset about the weapon free rule. They were lanky guys so they didn't have much on them (while Darry stood prominently with his arms like mountains, him being the toughest guy there). Soda had set Pony down, and Steve came over to me.   
  
"I have a weird feeling about this," he whispered very quietly.  
  
"That's your conscience," I replied. I turned to him and added, "I knew you had one." He smirked, and punched my arm affectionately. Two Bit had emptied his jacket with beer cans.   
  
I rubbed my hands together, and pursed my lips. I was so pumped. Pounding the Socs was a great way of letting out all my anger. And mind you, I had lots of anger. Suddenly about four cars pulled up, and a bunch of Socs filed out. There were about twenty two of them (against our twenty), neat and clean, nicely dressed for such a violent event. I bet they would wear their tuxes in the biggest rumble ever.   
  
"Curtis!" said Tim, and pointed at Darry. Darry came over, and we all knew that he was going to start the fight. He was the most intimidating, and no one would dare pick on him. No one in their right mind anyway.  
  
"Rules," said a Soc. "Just our fists, nothing else." He suddenly looked at me. "No girls."  
  
"What?" I said.  
  
"She's no girl!" said Two Bit, "she's one of us!"  
  
I smiled, and remembered that he said the very same thing long ago, when we were saving Pony from those Socs. How time passed.  
  
"She's been here for a while. That rule never affected her," said Darry in defense.  
  
The Soc shifted uncomfortably. "Fine. Danny stays." I knew him well from school. He knew I was a good fighter. "No chains Dan."  
  
"I know," I said defensively.   
  
"Hand it over," he said reaching a palm out.  
  
"I don't have it!" I said angrily. What a jerk.   
  
"She left it," said Two Bit, "she knows better than that. We all know the rules!"  
  
The Soc just shrugged us off quietly, and cussed us out under his breath. There was a minute of silence, and Darry approached the Socs carefully. They were all lined up.  
  
"I'll take on anyone," stated Darry.  
  
I knew they would have a tough time deciding but moments later a good sized Soc came up to him.   
  
"Hello Darrel," he said.  
  
"Hello Paul," said Darry.   
  
Paul used to go to school with him, and they were actually good buddies. But now, just because of rank and the cruel world we live in, they were now enemies. It was hard to bear something like that. Moments passed.   
  
"Wait!" a voice yelled. Darry almost turned to see who it was.  
  
"Darry, keep your eye on him!" I yelled. Darry looked at Paul coldly. He just stared back. Dally was seen running towards us.  
  
"You're not suppose to be here!" said Steve. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Johnny?" said Pony.  
  
Johnny had one arm wrapped around Dally's neck, and smiled weakly at us. He looked terrible, but for some reason his condition was better.   
  
"He's better," said Dally. "He could walk, it's just that he looks bad. I threatened the nurse with Two Bit's blade. Don't you know you can't have a real rumble without me?"  
  
"Are you crazy?!" I yelled grabbing Dally by the collar. "You're both sick!"  
  
"I've got it covered," said Dally. "Don't worry about it."  
  
I sighed and I knew I couldn't do anything about it. I guess the good side was that it evened us out with the Socs. Johnny stood, and his knees wobbled at first, but it looked like he could live it through. It was just an innocent skin fight. No weapons. There were no weapons. Everything will be all right. No serious damage would be done-  
  
Suddenly a shout was heard nearby. Paul had took a swung at Darry when he wasn't looking, and the rumble started.   
  
It was crazy. I felt odd not having my chain, but I took on anybody who thought they could take the advantage of beating up a girl good. It got me all pumped up. A guy about Soda's height had took a swung at me, but I ducked in time. I stunned him fast. I slugged twice across the face, and did a backwards flip kick to the jaw. Luckily I was wearing boots with hard souls. I was better at my kicks than my punches so I always reminded myself to wear hard shoes before a big rumble.  
  
Suddenly a guy jumped me from behind, and slugged my back. It hurt bad, but I struggled through it. We rolled over, and he took a punch at my face. I could feel thick blood trickle down my chin. Soda helped me slugging the guy who was on top of me, and picked me up because he had me pinned tight. He pulled me away from the guy, and kept it for himself. Sometimes the guys were a little too overprotective, but I guess can understand their perspective on the case. It wasn't like I wanted to be too dependant of them though.  
  
I had bumped into Tim, and unfortunately I took the slug that missed him when he ducked. Frustrated, I slugged him numerous times, like a punching bag, and I didn't stop even when he slugged me too. I started to take a new approach, and slugged him in the stomach. Suddenly, like a strange madness came over him, he charged toward me and pinned me down. He punched me, not so hard because I was struggling fiercely.   
  
"Shove off her!" I heard someone yell. Darry had came over, and lugged the guy off me. He took one slug at him, and he went down. Two guys jumped Darry for that. Then I heard it.   
  
"Someone! Help!"  
  
I turned, and almost froze. Dally was taking three at a time. Darry was doing what he could saving himself and Pony. Where the rest were, I didn't know. But I saw Johnny, poor Johnny, being slugged endlessly.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled and ran towards them. I grabbed the Soc's fist, and tried to push it away. "Quit it!" I yelled angrily. He just pushed me to the ground, and continued.  
  
I wasn't going to let him do that. I missed too many opportunities to fail Johnny now. I knew I had to do this, and I couldn't give up. I jumped on his back, and tried to strangle him.  
  
"Get off him! Get OFF!" I yelled, and cussed. Man, was Johnny black and blue. Dammit Dally, why'd you have to bring him out here? Me on the guy's back didn't stop him from beating Johnny to death.   
  
"Get OFF OF HIM! GET OFF! DAMMIT GET OFF!" I yelled, and slugged him with all the strength I had. The force I had in me, the one I didn't know I had, came out. I slugged him severely, the punch harder than before. Suddenly he stopped, and dazed out as if he didn't know where he was. I kept on slugging him, and flip kicking him. He finally fell.  
  
So much pain befell on that moment. So much blood, so much violence. What have we gotten ourselves into? For love, for hatred. I didn't know what to think anymore. So much blood. . .  
  
"They're running!" I heard it. A soc picked up his friend, and dragged him to the car. We've won. Why doesn't it feel like it? I looked at Johnny.   
  
"Johnny boy, talk to me," I said. He was bleeding, there was so much blood. His face was all bruised up, and I didn't know what to do. I just put my hand on his face. I didn't care about the blood but I did cringe at all the bumps I felt. The gang gathered round while Tim's crew, and the Brumly kids left.  
  
"Johnny! Johnnycakes, wait," Dally was on the other side. Pony was looking over him near his head, and the rest of the gang was at his feet. We all looked at him.  
  
"I was so stupid, you know, I shouldn't have done this," said Dally sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, Johnny, I knew you didn't want us to fight. . . I knew. . ."  
  
Johnny started going white. I never saw anyone so bruised before. So helpless. He hardly moved. Steve couldn't take it, and left sobbing. Soda took one look at Johnny, and shut his eyes. He left to comfort Steve.   
  
"Can you talk?" I asked quietly. "Buddy if you can't, don't, I'm not forcing you. I love you so much Johnny boy, you know that right?" I stroke him gently.  
  
"You're still a hero, eh Johnnycakes? Still a hero to us," choked up Dally. "You'll always be a hero. We're so proud of you Johnny."  
  
With all his strength, he smiled, or what looked like a small smile. He could still hear us. "Dally-" he tried to speak. He was so hoarse and we could hardly make out the words. But we understood everything.  
  
Although it didn't show much, Johnny was the strongest person I knew. He was a caring human being, and he didn't like getting into fights. He was just a normal guy who wanted a normal life, but he couldn't get it. The problems in his life kept him from doing what he wanted to do. He had no choice but to be a greaser. But, I come to think, is that what Johnny really wanted? If he had the chance to be better, would he have chosen the life of a Soc? I knew he wouldn't be the type to be involved in blood, in fights. He was just one of the many victims that unluckily fell into the hands of violence. Yet through it, he was a hero. I remember Johnny saying that he might be stronger if his parents believed in him. Johnny, I thought desperately, you are strong because we believe in you, and that's the strongest anyone can get. Johnny, believe it. . .  
  
"Stay gold Ponyboy," he suddenly sputtered. I looked at Pony. He was crying. I looked at Johnny and shook my head. No Johnny, don't do it. Don't go.  
  
"Danny?"   
  
I looked at him intensely. "Yes Johnny?"  
  
"Tell him you love..." he suddenly gasped. "I can't- breathe.." his voice faded quickly, and sharply.  
  
"Johnny NO!" said Dally. "Dammit please Johnny. Dammit Johnny don't die, please don't die. . . Dammit don't do it Johnny."  
  
That was it. Johnny was gone.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry. I love him too. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

_Author's Note: I know... it's been another year or how ever long since the last time I updated. Sorry. I always get like this, but I'll do my best with updating. I was reading this story again, deciding whether I should continue or not, and decided I should. I also noticed the countless switches to present and past tense. It's too late to fix, so please bare with me. It's kind of nice though realizing that I've improved from the past years. Anyway, the story is almost over, but be prepared for a sequel. Hope you guys enjoy this while it last! Thank you for being so patient, being so great!_

I completely bawled. I buried my face in my knees and just cried. I never cried so hard. I never felt so many emotions running through my body. I hated it. It was awful. It was unbelievable. He was finally dead. I never thought it would happen. He was such a good kid. He didn't want any harm done.

I didn't know how long we stayed in the lot. But we didn't want to move. Dally had locked me in a long embrace, and we were crying in each other's arms. It was a horrible feeling knowing Johnny was dead before our eyes. I seemed as if death had knocked right at our door and the person unfortunate enough to answer it was Johnny. Any one of us could have died. He was innocent.

It was a horrible sight. Not just the fact that Johnny's dead body laid on the lot, but the fact that Dally broke. Dally finally cracked. He couldn't take anything worse, and this was his biggest nightmare. Dally Winston could have lived through anything, but this.

He pulled away from me and looked at me with eyes staring deeply into mine. His eyes were full of hurt and confusion. When he knew that he couldn't stand looking at me, he turned away. Suddenly, sirens were heard.

We didn't move. We all looked at each other hesitantly. The fuzz surrounded the lot and they held their guns out. What's the use? I thought. There's nothing worse that this.

"We can't leave," said Darry. "We have to stay for Johnny."

We couldn't leave him alone. I still had a deep connection with him even though he was far beyond my reach.

"What happened here?" called a cop.

I spoke. "Some socs beat our friend to death..." to death... I leaned forward and sobbed. It was hard saying those words.

The cops were a little sympathetic. They told us to hold still, but Dally thought otherwise. He pulled out the heater he showed me when he broke into my house. No, I thought, don't be an idiot.

"Put it down son," the cop said but before he could continue Dally took a approach. What are you going Dally? I thought hopelessly. Why was he taking the coward's way out?

Dally took a few paces toward me and it looked as if the cops were going to fire. He acted quickly, and suddenly took grab of me. Surprised, my first instinct was to struggle. But something in me knew that he wasn't going to hurt me. He twisted both my arms back and held them tight. It hurt like hell, but I tried not to worry. The cops gradually let their guns down.

"We don't want you to hurt her," said the cop.

"Dally, what the hell-?" asked Pony but then stopped. He knew his next move.

Dally pulled my arm back twisting it more. I cringed. He held my palm tight, in a last emphatic move. He got close and whispered very softly, "Close your eyes and hold your breath. This may hurt a little... I'm really sorry Danny." He jerked me hard and turned me around so I would face him. He clenched his grip harder, and it felt as if he were pressing brass rings into my palm. I held my breath. And with one dignified glance from his face, I shut my eyes, and he slapped me with the back of his gun. I fell to the floor, and the air rushed out of my lungs. My fists were clenched.

The scene happened fast as I landed to the ground. Dally had taken a run for it, still aiming his unloaded heater at them. He took three bullets in, and I knew he was dead. He was dead and it was exactly what he had hoped for. He wanted to be in the same place Johnny was. I guess he figured with the only thing he loved most gone, there's nothing left living for. I still haven't figured out Dally Winston much. Unfortunately I never will.

When I woke up, I was sore and weak. I don't know how long it had been. It could have been a couple of hours. It could have been days. My parents were sitting beside me, and the guys were there too.

"I'm never trusting you again Daniella," my mother said. I understood why.

"What happened?" I asked trying to sit up.

"Don't hurt yourself, hun. You don't need to know now," said Mom.

I had a terrible headache, and it felt as if I still had my fists clenched. As it seems, I still had, and I slowly opened them. My left hand was all scarred ad bruised, and it ached badly. My jaw almost dropped. I held out my chain. Dally must have slipped it in my hand when he had me tied. He must have seen those Socs before he left...

The men didn't say anything. I supposed they would still be overthrown with grief about the whole incident. It was like the suddenness of what you thought can never happen to you actually happened. The guys just looked at me worriedly, and I wish they wouldn't. We all had enough things to worry about.

"Mom," I croaked, "they're dead..." I bursted out crying. I couldn't take it. My dad told the gang to leave, and that they could visit tomorrow. It was at that time I took the liberty in telling my parents what happened. And that night I told my mom how I really felt about not Dally. But of Darry.

—time lapse—

It had been a bit over a week since my big fall. Ponyboy wasn't it great shape- he had suffered a slight concussion and stayed in his room most of the time. The guys were all down and I found that we had less and less to talk about. It was hard to talk about stuff when your whole world collapses like ours did. Soda was being very detached lately and I couldn't tell why. He tried to talk it out with me, but kept stopping himself before he got to the point. I wasn't much help either. I was feeling so distraught about everything, that I gave up about giving advice because, well... I needed some myself.

Everything was screwy. There was suppose to be a trial soon, and I tried with all my strength not to worry about it. Heh. A lot of Darry's characteristics were finally rubbing off on me. Ponyboy had been acting very different too. He wasn't paying attention to his education much and he declared that he just quit caring anymore. I told him he shouldn't do that, and that he had to keep strong, but he just shut me out. I wasn't hurt by it much. I understood how he felt. I tried to be strong for both of us. For all of us.

I stayed awake through the night. I just couldn't sleep. I rolled and tossed around in my bed, but I just couldn't stop thinking about them. They were finally gone. And what about the rest of the gang? We felt terrible. We didn't have any gumption anymore. I stayed home a little more, met my parents for dinner right before they went off to work. Told them I loved them more often.

I got up. I started to leave the house for the Curtis. I needed to talk to someone. The night was breezy and I felt an odd feeling in my nerves. I felt scared. Like someone was following me from behind. I felt a trickle behind my neck and I started to run. I felt really scared. And I had never really felt that way about walking at night before. Usually I'd get nervous, but I felt petrified I didn't know why. I guess I was afraid that some Socs were going to gang up on me... for once. I reached the Curtis house, and slowly entered inside. I looked over at the couch and saw Steve sleeping in it. Okay, that's taken. I jumped when I saw Two-Bit sleeping on the smaller sofa chair. I guess nobody wanted to be at their home tonight. What was I saying? This was our home.

I tiptoed to Darry's room, hoping that he wouldn't mind if we talked for a while. He was the only real person I could talk to. Everyone else was kind of distant. I pushed the door open quietly, and stepped inside. I heard Darry breathing softly. I closed the door. It was dark, but the moonlight from his window streamed on his bed, and left a little light so I could scour around. I moved toward him.

"Darry?" I whispered softly. He didn't move. I tapped him on the shoulder, but knew that wouldn't wake him. He was to big of a guy to be wakened by that. A little harder, I tapped him, and a little louder, I said his name. I kneeled beside him and called him again. He moved a bit and opened his eyes. At first he looked surprised, but then smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Your house is a motel, you know that, right?" I said softly. "I wanted to talk."

He yawned, beat from work, from everything. But he tried to listen. "I'll try my best to stay awake. I'm awfully tired."

"I know," I said taking his hand. He closed his eyes, and I started to talk to him. I didn't mind if he was listening or no. "Why does life have to be so hard? I hate it all. If it weren't for you guys..." I paused to inhale. "I've been thinking about what Two-Bit was saying before. How we could have been Socs, you and me. Could we have been happy as Socs? I often wonder if we'd be better off. But, man, you guys are all I've got, all I want. It would kill me not to have known you guys... not to have known Johnny... not to have known Dally."

"Darry oepned his eyes and looked at me intently. He squeezed my hand. "I guess," I continued, "I guess it still hurts. When will we get over it?"

He pulled up the blanket, welcoming me in. I smiled feebly, and scooted under the covers. "You don't have to be strong," he said warmly. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and kissed me on the forehead gently. I hugged him close, just not wanting to let go. I felt so right with him. He stroked his fingers up and down my back, and I rested on his chest. He slid his hand toward my waist then pulled away to look at me.

"Danny, I love you," he said softly. "I've loved you for a long time." I smiled, but I wasn't quite sure how to respond. It was just so sudden. He continued, "When we first met, when we were kids- man, you were the prettiest thing I've ever seen. Your mom use to dress you in those nice clothes and all. And then you started to hanging around us, and you changed." He paused and I reminisced about those times. I was such a girl. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I was okay with that," he said smiling. "Even when you got your dress dirty, and rolled in the mud with us, you were still so beautiful." I looked at him shocked. Did he call me beautiful? I had never felt so... so... I didn't know what the feeling was. Like I wasn't one of the gang anymore. That I was more of a girl. It was strange.

"But Danny," he said softly, "Danny I've loved you ever since. God, how I wished you'd tell me the same."

I placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you too Darry," I finally confessed. I truly did.

He smiled. "Do you really?"

I smirked. "I have to. I promised Johnny." He pulled me over for a kiss. Our lips caressed each other, and yearned for more. We moved slowly in the blankets, our hands exploring each other's body. He rolled on top of me and moved his lips down my neck. I held on to his strong shoulders, as he caressed his lips further down. He stroke my waist tenderly with his hands. They crept in and out of my shirt, slowly teasing me. His touch was soft and gentle. His hands were rough, but they caressed gently over my body. I let my hands stroke his chest, and I loved how that felt. He was strong, well-built. He moaned softly. Gradually, his hands lifted my shirt and he bean to kiss my abs gently. They moved around, and I wanted more. My back arched up and I softly said his name.

"Wait," I said and tried to stop him. He tried to protest by rubbing his tongue against my stomach. But I pulled his face to mine. I held hi gently. I didn't want to say that he couldn't. Instead I told him how I felt. "I love you."

For some reason he knew. He knew what I wanted and rolled off of me. I hope he didn't feel rejected, but thankfully I think he understood. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I slept with my head on his chest and dreamt peacefully.

Author's Note: hope you liked this chapter. I tried to add a light romantic scene. I wanted to add more but was afraid if it would be too much for my readers. I wanted to add a love scene, but it's up to you guys. What do you guys say?


End file.
